


Not The Team Mom

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boys in Skirts, Cuddling, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, FUCK, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, I Have School Tomorrow Too, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Way Too Invested In This Fucking Fandom, If Lev Were Part Of A Fairytale, It Would Be Called, Knotting, Lev Is Leg, Lev Just Wants Yaku To Be Happy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mori Has Abandonment Issues, Morning After, Movie Watching, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Rimming, Shy Yaku Morisuke, Sudden angst, Weddings, YAKU AND THE BEANSTALK, i want to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Yaku Morisuke has been called many things since he started high school, the two most irritating being 'tsundere' and 'the team mom'. However, they started out as jokes and yet, whenever that stupid bean pole came into his life, all of those things really began to show with a lot of truth.





	1. Short And Skinny Doesn't Mean Feminine!

Yaku Morisuke is, in fact, completely done with his life. Due to a new policy at his high school, he and all other omega's, despite primary gender, now have to wear dress skirts, flats, and stockings. Not to mention the stuffy, grey swester vests and that stupid ass blazer with the white piping. And so, as he was getting dressed the morning after the new uniforms were ordered and delivered, he looked pissed off. Because... he was.

He may be an omega. He may be short and skinny. But! That doesn't mean that he likes to wear feminine clothing. Well. In public. In the comfort of his own home, he wears feminine clothing all of the time. He will wear cute, little sleep shorts, you know, the ones with ribbons and words on the ass, and he might wear high waisted shorts or a cutely printed tank top, hell, he looks damn good in his black and red, stripped crop top! But! He didn't like wearing these things in front of him! I mean! He didn't like wearing things in public!

And this... this is why he kept tugging at the bottom of his skirt as he is walking down the stairs. He hates it, the feeling that his ass is showing as he's going through his daily life. No, he isn't one to care if people are looking him up and down as he walks by, he doesn't care if Alpha's or beta's are interested in him. He prefers functionality over being fashionable. Does that mean he dislikes these clothes? No. However, he likes to be able to jump up whenever that asshole Alpha, Shojino, throws his notebook on top of the speakers that are hanging beside the projector in his classroom and he needs to get it back. If he is in a skirt, he can't do that. Why? Because he doesn't want those perverts drooling over his cute underwear. (Red lace always attracts.)

Another annoying thing. He has classes with Kuroo. No, Kuroo is not interested in him. However, the Alpha loves to tease him and call him out whenever he can. He still won't forget the time at training camp the previous year when the tall man saw him in a pair of cupcake printed pajama pants and posted a picture on his social media. Yeah. And Kuroo never forgot the pain in his shins afterwards because he captioned it with: '@kurootetsoup: Wow, kawaii-san! You make my kokoro go doki doki, so cute!'

He didn't like being called certain things. A few examples are: cute, tsundere, team mom, small, shorty, angry cat child, freak, accident baby, omega, slut, bitch, prude. You know. The basics. Typical mean things that high school students say. Keep in mind, those last six haven't come up yet. Yet. 

I mean, what was he to do? Accept everything everyone said? Nah. If he did, he would think himself adorable and the motherly type, along with being a stuttering mess whenever someone told him these things. (He totally is.) Yet another reason why he hates this new rule. He looked cute in the uniform, knows he does. He just... doesn't want other people to know it. Well... maybe. There is only person whose opinion matters to him. Which is bullshit. 

He doesn't want people to see him like this... ugh... maybe he can just... sneak some slacks with him... nah. His asshole of a homeroom teacher, or the class president would tell. 

"Morisuke! Come on! You're going to be late and we can't have that, can we?" His father yelled, his voice booming, causing the omega to wonder if he is actually adopted.

So, as he was leaving his house that morning, holding onto the hem of his skirt with sweaty, albeit small hands, he wasn't expecting to be interrupted by a bumbling bean pole.

"Yaku-san! Good morning! How are you today? Do you want to-"

"Good morning, Lev. I'm ok, still pissed about the uniform. And yes, I would love to stop and pick up some coffee."

"Ah, well! I think you look great in that uniform, Yaku-san! Totally cute, plus, it makes your legs look longer!" Silence. "OW! Why did you hit me!?"

"Shut up, asshole!"

God. This was going to be a long day...


	2. The Beginning Of The End.

As Morisuke walked into his Omega Wellness and Economics class, he could almost feel his eyes roll into the back of his head when he looked at the board. Reproduction and Reproductive Selection. Ah. Joy. That's what he wanted to learn about, how to use his uterus to his advantage and to learn just why his body forced him into a spasming week of arousal every few months. Oh, yeah. He definitely didn't already know why, I mean it isn't like their schools have been preparing them for these things since they'd shown signs of presentation!

So, he walked in reluctantly, grabbing one of the pamphlets on the teachers desk and wanting to shot himself even more. You see, it probably wouldn't be as bad if the teacher was an omega, but no. They were stuck with an Alpha while their regular teacher was out on maternity leave. It also didn't help that this Alpha was misogynistic and sexist, nor did it help that he hates the omega. But this pamphlet. This fucking pamphlet. 'How To Get Comfortable With Your Body As It Changes.' 

So this is about six years too late. Aha. What were they? Freshly presented omega's who were still too embarrassed to touch themselves, despite their bodies aching? Yeah, well, maybe it's just Morisuke but he has no problem fucking himself with his fingers or asking his father to buy him heat aids so. He quietly raised his hand, alerting the Alpha at the front of the room.

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if I might be able to go to the library to study?"

"No, we are in the middle of class, Morisuke. You can't just leave, you have to learn this mater-"

"Please don't call me that and I already know this material. What am I? Ten? I know my body a hell of a lot better than some textbook that was written by egotistical Alpha's who only know from what they observe! I mean, 'The omega will experience a heat most commonly four times a year where they go through a period of submission in order to obtain a mate and breed.' Yeah. Last time I checked, I don't quite feel submissive and like I'm mating while I'm knuckle deep in my-"

"Yaku Morisuke! My office! NOW!"

Shit.

After a short walk, everyone's favourite team mom plopped down in a seat located in the headmasters office. 

"Morisuke... what am I supposed to do with you?"

"Send me back to class? Suspend me? Change my schedule so I don't have to deal with that asshole?"

"Morisuke, I'm your aunt. I know you well, alright? But I also know that you're angry about your uniform and your mo-"

"I'm not angry about him. Stop assuming that."

"Ok. So if you aren't upset about him, then what are you so upset about? Is it an Alpha? A beta...?"

"No. I'm just sick of being treated like a child. I'm eighteen. I don't have time to read through a fucking pamphlet titled, 'How To Get Comfortable With Your Body As It Changes.' Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Morisuke... I know you're upset but really, it's a required class. You have to take it an-"

"What do they do?"

"What?"

"In the Alpha's class. What do they do?"

"I-"

"No. What do they do?"

"Stop it. You and I both know that I'm on your side. That class is stupid and if I could excuse, I would. But I can't."

"But, I-"

"How about this? Go and work off the steam in Year One's Alpha class. That way, you won't have to hear all of that bullshit they sprout. Just make sure you can tell the difference between sexual selection and disruptive selection." She said, writing a pass and handing it to him.

"You are the best." He chuckled, leaning over slightly and giving his aunt a hug. "I'll see you at Christmas, yeah?"

"Yeah, now go. I have to call somebody."

"Tell Uncle Shinji I say hello."

"Shut it!"

The omega laughed slightly as he backed out of the room, headed downstairs towards the first year classroom. He hoped that things wouldn't be as different so he wouldn't make a big deal out of it later on but... from the laughter he's hearing from down the hall... it's probably a lot different.

He was about to open the door when he heard a strange conversation.

"Ok, but coach. How long do knots typically last whenever you're with an omega?" A first year who sounded like he had a nasty cold asked.

"I feel like you should be more concerned about finding an omega first, Yazo-san." A voice howled in response, causing the whole class to bust with laughter again. 

Morisuke shook his head slightly, trying to stiffle a laugh of his own as he slid the door open and the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by silence. All of the Alpha's were staring in silence and he felt pretty uncomfortable as he shit the door behind him, walking towards the instructor, the note in his hand. 

"Yamada sent you, huh? Your aunt must really take pity on you since you have that omega class..."

"God, yes, Shureei-sensei. Yonori-sensei handed out pamphlets. Pamphlets. Look at this!" He pulled it out of his picket and handed it to the teacher, quietly sitting on the edge of the desk and giggling when he saw the Alpha's face contort to one of confusion.

"Um... Morisuke... you are eighteen, aren't you...?"

"Yes sir. For some reason, the class was handed these and we've all been going through heats for at least three years. I don't even begin to comprehend what is going through that mans head, I swear..."

"I hear that. Well, if you are wanting to study, you can go and sit next to that kid, he came in with a headache and he fell asleep ten minutes in so you won't be disturbed. Hey, Yazo, wake Haiba up, please! I know he's tired but really! He said he had a question and I don't want him to forget!"

"Wait! Don't!" Yaku shouted, covering his mouth almost immediately after. "If you don't wake him correctly, he might accidentally hit you and then he will feel bad, I've got this."

He quickly walked through the sea of desks, hearing whispers of how he even knew Lev or why had he woken him up or seen him sleep. Oh well. Lev can explain if he wants.

He leaned down slightly, making his head level with Lev's and he carefully picked his face up, leaning forward and rubbing his nose against the Alpha's, smiling softly whenever the youngsters eyes fluttered slightly. "Wake up, sleepyhead. You're in school, up."

"Hmm... Yaku-san...? I had such a nice dream... you were in it and you... you were so cute, oh my God..." Morisuke felt his face heat up as he looked at that sleepy grin and those half-lidded eyes. 

"U-Um, Lev... you shouldn't say things like that..."

"But you were... you are hust so small and-! Ow!" This time, Yaku's face was only red with anger. 

"Fuck off, asshole. I'm not small, you are just freakishly tall!"

"Wait! Yaku-san!? What are you doing here!? Did you need me!?"

"What? Why would I need you?"

"Well, you called me that one time so I could come over and open your pickle jar."

"I bet that's not the only thing he's opened of that omega's." An Alpha on the other side of the room whispered, laughing with his friends and Morisuke was about to tell him off when,

"Shut up, Maori. You're such an ass. Don't say things like that about Yaku-san! He's not like that!"

"Aww, is Lev being defensive over his girlfriend?"

Oh. Oh no. This time, the omega couldn't hold his tongue as he crept towards that Alpha, kicking the chair out from under him and glaring at him as he fell.

"Listen carefully when I say that I would not be called 'girlfriend' even if we were dating. Is that understood?"

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that, omeg- ow!" He hissed as he felt a harsh pressure upon his crown jewels, pressing down pretty hard with a pair of black Sperry's. 

"I said. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"That's what I thought." He walked back over to the empty seat next to Lev, making himself comfortable as he pulled out his annoying textbook and the even more annoying paper to go with it.

"So, Yaku-san, what are you learning about in your class?" The Alpha asked after everyone went back to their conversations.

"Well, currently, we are going over, 'Tips To Look After Your Husband'."

"Huh?"

"That's what we're doing. We have to learn about stupid, sexist things. Hence why I am here."

"Can I... Can I see that paper?" The omega nodded, handing over the sheet and looking for any noticeable changes in expression in his underclassmans face. "Wait. This... this has to be a joke, right?"

"Nope. That's really what we talk about. Everyday."

"Yaku-san... it says, 'At the time of their arrival, eliminate all noise of the washer, drier, dishwasher or vacuum. Try to encourage the children to be quiet. Be happy to see him. Greet him with a warm smile and be glad to see him.'"

"Yup."

"But... I don't get it..."

"Don't get what? Why we have to learn this?"

"Well, that and, well, it's just... I think that when I got home, I'd want to hear all of that sound. You know, whoever I'm married to yelling at the oldest to stop trying to hang from the ceiling. Something like that, I guess.. I don't know, it'd just be nice to know that my family is happy, even when I'm not around. Does that make sense?"

In that moment, Morisuke felt his heart squeeze, almost envisioning himself in that scenario, yelling at his child to stop misbehaving while his husband walked in, pulling him into a hug from behind and giving him a kiss on the cheek, their silver hair brushing his cheek- wait. Silver? Where did that come from?

He already promised himself to stop thinking of the other that way. After all, there is now way the other could ever feel that way about him. Morisuke isn't good enough for someone so bright and happy. Nope. No way. He's small and bitter like an espresso. He felt himself grimace at the thought and look down in shame.

"Hey, Yaku-san, would you-"

"Sorry for the interruption but I heard that Yaku-chan was here? Can I talk to him for a moment?" Wait. Why? Had he done something to piss somebody off? Did somebody want to join the volleyball club last minute? That would be strange...

"Sure." He slowly stood from his seat, smoothing down his skirt in case anything was showing before he walked out of the classroom, following the taller male. "Can I help you with something?"

"I want you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I want you..." The Alpha pushed, forward, pushing the omega against the wall and burying his face in Morisuke's neck, nibbling lightly on the skin.

"G-Get off! Get off of me!" The Alpha continued, ignoring the pleading whimpers from the omega until a large hand wrapped around his neck, throwing him towards the wall.

He saw a tall Alpha, definitely over six foot with silver hair, looking as though he himself had been threatened. But other than that, he only heard footsteps leading away, along with whimpers and shed tears, only angering the Alpha more.

Nobody saw Morisuke for the rest of the day and nobody asked questions when the saw the split skin on Lev's knuckles.


	3. Waiting Is Tough, Especially When You Aren't Waiting For Anything.

When Morisuke came back to school the next day, he didn’t go to morning practice. He went and sat in his aunt’s office, getting a pass, that spanned the whole week, from his Omega Economics class, saying he would be with the first year Alpha’s as an advisor of sorts. He would be there to answer their questions about anything omegan, ranging from touch starvation and nesting to the stages of a full blow heat cycle without use of any suppressants in a recent time frame.

It was a bit odd at first, though, because a certain kouhai of his was in the room, listening to him talk about what he clearly knows from experience, however, he soon realized that the Alpha would simply look away, attention turned downward on a book or out the window. And… that kind of hurt. He didn’t think that the Alpha was interested, definitely not, but the least he could do is show some damn emotion! The rest of these Alpha’s were all super enthusiastic or super embarrassed, Lev, on the other hand, looked super fucking bored.

Hell, he knew that when he was a first year, he’d been begging for this kind of information on Alpha’s and beta’s. And yet, Lev looked as though he was being slowly tortured. It was halfway through the class and in the middle of Morisuke’s sentence when his phone rang and he didn’t miss the way Lev shot his hand across his desk, officially scaring the hell out of his senpai. 

Lev had answered the call, nodding frantically as he pulled out a pen, scribbling some notes on a piece of paper and looking a touch relieved by the time the phone call ended. His normal smile was back and that made Morisuke smile at him a bit. Though… were they just allowed to whip their phones out in the middle of class…? No, probably not, so why did everyone look as though they expected it?

However, he got a partial answer when the silver haired teen raised his hand, looking excited. “Yaku-san, this is going to sound random to you, but have you ever been around an omega during pregnancy or even after they’ve given birth?”

“Yes, I have. My older sister has two children. Why do you ask?” Oh, God, did Lev get someone pregnant? Is the reason he looked so uninterested because he already knows this stuff!?

“My sister just had her baby and I was wondering if there is anything that I should get her!” Now this got the group young Alpha’s talking.

Omegan pregnancies hadn’t been discussed yet, which actually kind of shocked the omega, though he kept quiet, waiting to be asked before imparting his knowledge. But now. Now, the questions were flowing and the omega found himself putting his finger in front of his lips in a ‘hushing’ manner, watching with a feeling of pride as the Alpha’s became quiet. 

“Well, Lev, I’d say a lot of love for that child but I know what you mean. Well, when my sister had her son, I just got her a card and a coffee mug that said ‘New Mom, No Sleep’ because she couldn’t drink coffee for nine months and I knew she would need it.”

“Ahh…” The group of boys made a collective sound, signaling their intrigue with this new topic.

“Ooh, Yaku-san!” 

“Yes, Yazo?”

“How exactly do male omega’s get pregnant? I know that it can only happen during heat, but I don’t get it…”

“Well, it’s very rare for it to happen out of heat but it happens. As for the other question, when omega’s are in heat, their digestive tracts switch with their reproductive tract, which is why it typically only work during heat. Now, in your guy's’ cases, you’d have to go into rut to get them pregnant because you have to knot.”

“But what does knotting have to do with it?”

“Well, I assume all of us know what a knot is but whenever an Alpha knots in an omega, they are essentially locking the two of them together so that their… semen has a better chance of catching on the omega’s walls as it will be in contact anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour.”

Ah. Lev is. Lev looks a little embarrassed. Yes.

Morisuke stood up from the chair at the front of the room, instead going and sitting on the edge of his and Lev’s temporarily shared desk, hopping up and being careful with his skirt. “Are you ok, Lev?”

“H-Huh…? Oh. yeah! I-I’m fine!” The omega smiled at that, reaching out and ruffling Lev’s hair slightly, causing the Alpha’s face to redden.

Everyone else in the room snickered, save for Lev and Morisuke, though for two different reasons. The omega because he was too busy looking at Lev and Lev because he was too busy looking like a tomato. It was quite obvious to their surrounding peers that they into each other. And if Yazo and Maori created a bet on who would crack and confess first, Lev and Morisuke wouldn’t have to hear about that. 

 

_______________

 

As the two left the classroom, discussing more omegan things, Lev suddenly stopped, biting on his lip and looking as if he were in deep trouble. He grabbed the omega’s wrist, hoping they hadn’t gotten too close to the club room already.

“Lev? What’s wrong?”

“I like your hair, Yaku-san. Did you cut it?”

“Oh, God, what did you and Kuroo do while I was gone?”

“In my defense, Kuroo was the one who busted the window!”

“What!?” He didn’t know what upset him more: the fact that Lev didn’t actually like his hair or that Kuroo busted the club room window.

A few seconds later, he got his answer when he saw Kuroo bust through the back of the gym’s exit, running over the hill towards the direction of other people, knowing Morisuke wouldn’t want to make a scene in front of others. Oh, wait. He didn’t care. 

“KUROO TETSUROU, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I WOULD RUN BUT I AM IN A SKIRT AND LOAFERS, GET OVER HERE! NOW.”

If Kuroo showed up to club that day with a bloody nose and Lev didn’t, it was because Lev didn’t run.

 

_______________

 

Yaku Morisuke hated fake people. He hated people who felt the need to put on a mask in order to get what they want. This is why he hates a lot of the schools Alpha’s and beta’s. Well. He kinda hates everyone he goes to school with, excluding those on the volleyball team, of course. Those guys were his second family, people who he could trust with his troubles, though he never actually did.

He was a nurturer, hardwired to take care of others before himself. And so, this is probably why when a first year under the name of Shibayama Yuuki suddenly presented in the middle of fucking receives practice, he didn’t think twice about pushing himself forward and falling on his knees in front of the shaking first year. 

He knew this sweet scent. He recognized the way the presenting boy clutched at his stomach, a look of anguish clipping across his face. “Kenma! Get a hold of Shibayama’s brother and have him pick him up! He’s presenting!”

And it was a second too late that Morisuke saw the twitching looks of the Alpha’s on the team, save for Kuroo, who had supposedly mated with a middle blocker from Karasuno, unaffected by the scent.

But. In the end, he saw those faces. He saw the way the other’s started to growl at him for denying them the chance to mate, knot and impregnate the youngest member of their team. 

Morisuke was quickly growing scared, suddenly wishing he had a lot more muscle mass or even height so he could pick up his teammate and protect them. But he couldn’t, because he didn’t. Thank God for Kuroo Tetsurou. I know. It felt strange to think, but in this moment, Kuroo came in handy as he ordered his fellow pack members into submission, even making Morisuke and an extremely uncomfortable Shibayama bow their heads. 

He watched in bowed silence as the Alpha picked up the first year, taking him up to the infirmary, which was luckily right next to their gym. 

Everyone was silent while Kuroo was gone, even Kenma, who had come back at some point without even seeing what had happened. They all gave worried looks towards their claimed ‘team mom’, ashamed at themselves at the fact that they had snapped at their senpai. 

The omega was gritting his teeth, not because he was angry, not because he had been frightened, no. He was gritting his teeth because he couldn’t help his underclassman and for what? To get growled at for his minimal efforts.

“Yak-” 

“You lot should be ashamed of yourselves.” A loud boom of a voice broke whatever silence had been there. “Your teammate just presented and you had the audacity to growl at another teammate who was trying to protect him?”

“Kuroo, it’s ok. Nobody got hurt a-”

“No.” Lev interrupted, getting on his knees in front of Morisuke and touching his forehead to the floor. “It is never ok to snap at an omega, especially if they are helping out your packmate.”

“L-Lev, please get up…”

“Do you forgive us, Yaku-san?”

“I-I…”

When he looked around, he saw that the rest of them had followed suit, bowing their heads in shame, making the omega blush.

“A-Ah, it’s ok… I forgive you all… I’m sure Yuuki would as well…”

 

_______________

 

Yaku Morisuke was sure that he would one day find peace in who he was, love himself entirely. But that day is not today. Or at least, that’s what he believes when he goes to his locker the next morning, finding a bunch of scraps of paper, calling him names and vulgar words. And if he skipped practice because he was called disgusting for his body, nobody else had to know.


	4. You Can't Tell Anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF INFLICTED VOMITING MENTIONED IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER.

Yaku Morisuke was okay. Well... if that were true... he probably wouldn't be doing what he was doing right now. 

Yaku Morisuke is currently sitting on the floor of the omega's changing rooms, locked in a stall as he forcefully empties his stomach into the toilet bowl. He groans when all that comes out is water and spit. 

What was the point? He was trying to get rid of that nagging feeling that haunted him whenever he ate or drank anything that wasn't water. Yeah, he knew that this was unhealthy, but he didn't care. He couldn't take it anymore, all of the strange looks he got, the pointed fingers and whispered insults. 

Fat. Ugly. Unworthy. Temperamental. Easy. 

He remembers the previous week when an Alpha cornered him in the hallway and asked if the reason he was on the volleyball team was because there were all of those Alpha's around and he was just begging to be taken. 

It hurt to hear that people thought that kind of thing. So what? He didn't act like omega's are supposed to and he won't bend over just because an Alpha tells him to, but... bringing volleyball into it? His friends from the team? Accusing them of laying with him just because he was supposedly 'easy'? 

It was humiliating. Really. Morisuke has no idea what he did to deserve this treatment, it all started because of that damn skirt... that stupid fucking skirt. 

"Yaku-san. What are you doing?"

A voice called from outside of the stall. Kenma.

"U-Um... I was j-just-"

"I heard it, Yaku-san. Plus, I can smell it and your tears..." The younger of the two sighed. "Can you come out here, please?"

Yaku slowly stood up, unlocking the door after flushing the remains down. He took a deep breath, unlocking the door and letting the other pull him out. 

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"You've heard it, Kenma... I know you have..."

"Yeah, I have. But it isn't true. Why do you let it bother you to the point that you are making yourself literally sick?"

"Because! I hate them bringing everybody I loves name down!" He sobbed. Oh... he's really crying. "Oh, god... I'm a mess..."

Kenma was by no means a physical human being but that didn't stop him from getting on his knees as well, adjusting his skirt before pulling his senpai into his arms, stroking Morisuke's back like he'd seen them do in the cheesy chick flicks Kuroo made him watch. 

"It's ok, Yaku-san... but... you can't keep doing this. Your health is more important to us than our names. We need you to be healthy. Hey, just imagine what Lev would do if you passed out. He'd probably set Kuroo's hair on fire. Whether it'd be an accident or not, I do not know." The carmel haired man laughed at that, though he began coughing shortly after. Kenma started lightly smacking his back, helping him get it all out. 

"K-Kenma... um..."

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me s-something...?"

"I'll try."

"Don't... don't tell anyone... please..." He steeled himself, looking at the taller boy with resolve. 

"Yaku-san, I-"

"You can't! Y-You can't tell anyone because everyone would worry and then it would all-!"

"Yaku-san, calm down. It's ok... I won't tell anyone..." Except Lev, he thought silently. They're together, aren't they...? He deserves to know. 

In all fairness, he thought he was doing the right thing. And in all fairness, he was doing the right thing. 

"Yaku-san, why don't you go home...? I'll just tell the coaches you caught a stomach bug and had to go, ok?"

"O-Ok..." Kenma offered him a hand and he stood up, cleaning off his hands and taking his bag from Kenma's waiting palm. 

"Do you want me to walk you?"

"No! No, it's ok! You don't... you did enough for me..." He gave a weak smile and stalked slowly out of the bathroom, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

"Oh, Yaku-san..." He sighed to the now empty room. "What have you gotten yourself into...?"

 

"Oi! Kenma, why are you late? And where's Yaku?"

"I ran into him in the changing rooms and he was throwing up, said he caught a stomach bug so he went home."

"I see. Alright, boys! Get to practicing your receives!" The coach beckoned Kenma over with a finger. 

"Yeah, coach?"

"I want you to stay after practice for a while, help Lev some more with his receives, alright?"

"With all due respect, I think Lev would want to visit Yaku-san after school today."

"Mm, good thinking. Well, I'll let you leave with the rest, but make sure to tell the giant that he'll have to practice extra tomorrow."

"Hey! Didn't I tell you lot to get to practice!? Find a partner and get to it!"

Kenma walked over to Lev, ignoring Kuroo's callings completely. 

"Haha! Looks like he's cat calling you, Kenma-san!" The omega couldn't stop the snort that came from himself. 

"Lev, I need to talk to you. It's about Yaku."

"Hmm?"

"When I went into the bathroom, he was throwing up, but not because he's sick..." He brought his voice down to a whisper. 

"Then why else would he- oh my God! Is Yaku-san pregnant!?" The Alpha yelled and everyone turned to look at them, wide eyed.

"No! Guys, no! He's not pregnant!" Kenma actually raised his voice for once, meaning he was completely serious. Kenma quietly wondered just how far the two of then had gone for Lev to even worry about that... "Lev, he was making himself throw up."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently a group of guys have been giving him a really hard time and he just... I don't know, but seeing our senpai with his fingers down his throat is not something I ever want to remember." 

And suddenly everything made sense to Lev. The omega had been struggling internally and all of the sad looks he thought he'd seen hadn't been his imagination. Yaku was being bullied and he took to purging himself in the omega changing rooms...

He's noticed how the omega looked thinner, his face slimming to the point you could see a natural contour. He'd noticed how the omega would twitch whenever anybody would touch him... not only was the omega starving himself he was touch starved too... and that is something Lev does not tolerate, not of any teammates, even less if that teammate is the one he has a crush on. 

What could he do...? Oh. Nothing. He isn't Yaku's Alpha, he isn't responsible for the omega. The thought irritated him but it was true. It wasn't his place. 

"Thank you for telling me, Kenma-san..."

 

It's been two weeks since Lev saw Yaku. Two weeks since he got kicked in the shins, two weeks since he made a joke regarding the others height in front of him, though know that he thinks about, the jokes about his height probably weren't helping him. 

He has to do something. Yes, he previously reasoned with himself that he didn't have any responsibility for the omega, but by god, someone had to. 

And so, when the last bell rang, Lev hopped out of his seat, running out of the front door with a fervor he hadn't had for a while. Two weeks, to be exact. 

He kept running, needing and hoping that the omega would be ok. It was hard, thinking about how he was practically useless to the person he wanted so desperately. 

He was running and running and ten suddenly he stopped. He turned, walking into the convenience store and looking around before grabbing a few things and paying for it. An then he was running again. 

Lev was silently thanking God for his stamina and physical fitness because he couldn't get there fast enough but like this, it would take less time. 

Lev is angry. He can feel the anger boiling in his veins, urging him to run faster, see his omega faster. Because yes. Until the day they stop standing next to each other, Lev will consider him his omega. 

Yaku didn't deserve this. Those guys just went around spreading rumours because the other turned them down and wouldn't, as they so eloquently put it, put out? That's so dumb! 

Even as he was leaving the school he'd heard some. 

Heavy. 

Ugly faced. 

Worthless omega. 

Slut. 

Lev didn't understand it. Yaku is smart and kind and funny and... he's beautiful... so why? Why didn't they see what Lev did? Why couldn't they see how amazing the omega is...?

He stopped running again, changing to a slight skip before knocking on the door to the house he knew to be Yaku's. It was silent all around him, no cars parked in the driveway but he knows Yaku is home. 

There was a soft padding inside of the house, leading up to the door before there was a creak when the door opened, revealing a weak, sickly pale looking Yaku. 

"L-Lev, wha-! Oof!"

The bags were suddenly on the floor and the omega was suddenly in the Alpha's arms. There was a soft whimper as Yaku melted into the touch, his face dipping into the Alpha's neck. 

Lev tightened his grip, feeling the soft skin of Yaku's arms as they slink around his body and God, Lev loved this feeling. He loves being able to hold the omega, smell the warm scent of sugar cookies and home. He loves Yaku. 

He's shocked by the sudden revelation, causing him to let go, his arms falling to his side as he looks into those deep eyes, hating how they look a bit sunken in. 

"R-Really, what are you doing her-"

Lev lifts up his index finger, making a shushing sound before taking a deep breath and beginning. 

"Yaku-san... you are beautiful. I've heard the others call you 'hot' and 'sexy', but... you are so much more than that. You're smart and pretty and adorabe, even when you lie around in your sweat pants." He looked at the omega's attire, smiling when he realized just how true the statement was. "You're perfect, even when you get angry or upset. I know what the others say. I know that all of them think you're conceited and stuck up, but you aren't. You're too good for them and they don't see it, but I do. I know you're worth more. So I meed you to take care of yourself and make sure to remember how amazing you are.

"And um... I, uh, got some of your favourites and... I really hope that I'm not overstepping my boundaries! So! I'll go. Here are the things- I mean stuff, no! It's things! God, I really am making a fool of myself! So, yeah, bye!"

Lev turns to leave, screaming at himself on the inside, but suddenly, there is a small hand wrapped around his wrist. 

"Would you, um... like to come in, maybe? My dad, he... he's about to get home and c-cook dinner, I think..."

"Um, yeah! Sure, if it's not trouble, I'd love to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE!!!!
> 
> MY SONS LOVE SHALL PREVAIL!


	5. Goose Bumps.

In time, Summer turned to Autumn, hot days turning into cool ones that called for sweaters. The smell of melted popsicles and food stands replaced by pumpkin spice candles and the smell of spice in the air. 

Lev loved Autumn. It was his second favourite season, mind you, and he felt the need to express just how much he loved it to the oddly quiet upperclassman next to him. 

Ah, yes. After that episode where Lev practically fell on the doormat screaming his love for the omega- again, practically -the two had become inseparable. 

Yaku found out he was bad at chemistry? No problem! He was free for sure on Monday's and Wednesday's after practice to help him out! Lev found out that Yaku had never seen Anastasia? No worries! Lev would educate him in the ways of any young Russian child's love for the movie! (A big child he was.)

In fact, Lev doesn't remember the last day that they hadn't hung out after practice... not that he minded, of course! Lev would never complain about having company from Yaku-san! But still... it almost reminded him of a courtship...

Of course, none of his senpai's could really help. Their captain was already with the middle blocker from Karasuno. Kenma was being courted by the pinch server from the aforementioned school, though all he knew was that they alternated going to visit between Miyagi and Tokyo every other weekend. And, of course, Yaku. It wouldn't make sense to ask him, for obvious reasons.

But isn't this what courtship was like? They'd hang out and give small gifts to each other, the occasional cuddle session whenever Yaku got twitchy... nah. He's probably just projecting his desires. 

"So, Yaku-san! What do you want to do today?" They were hanging out at Lev's today, though it was a Thursday, meaning that Lev's mother, had to work doubles tonight, coning home at three in the morning. 

"I don't mind... you pick." Lev was shocked. Yes, the omega had been very quiet, going so far as to ignore the completely accidental insult to his height, but he was being so nice. 

The sandy haired boy had a soft smile playing on his lips, cheeks dusted in a slight pink that Lev figured was from the chill in the air. He'd been slowly getting closer to the Alpha ever since they left the school gate. 

"Yaku-san? Are you ok?"

He watched with a feeling of relief when those large brown eyes blinked up at him, pairing nicely with the spattering of freckles that rested on the bridge of his nose and onto his cheek bones. 

"Hmm? I'm ok. I think I just ate too much yesterday. My stomach feels kinda iffy..."

"Ah, Yaku-san! That's not good! You'll make yourself sick like that!" It's better than not eating at all though, he thought to himself. 

Yaku was doing so well. In the last month or so that it's been, he'd gradually gotten back to the regular amount he should be eating, getting sick once or twice when his stomach combated with his favourite snack in the first two weeks. 

His cheeks had filled back out and you couldn't see an indention in his pale skin from his ribs. He didn't have to wear a belt and tie an extra shoe string around his hips or waist to keep the clothes in place anymore. It was good, it was progress. 

Speaking of progress... they'd made some in their relationship. They'd gone from teammates to close friends pretty easily. It was odd to think that the only thing that kept them from that was their lack of proper communication. 

Yes, they talked. But it was always about volleyball or something stupid. Now though, Yaku told Lev about the things that bother him, plus the things he would like to change about himself. Lev would tell Yaku things that were probably trivial, but he tried. Lev really was an open book. Almost all of his secrets were known. 

Ok. Secrets was maybe too strong of a term. They were more like random tidbits about himself, the occasional one being about an insecurity or a bad thought. He was pretty sure h-

"Lev? We're here. Have been. For about three minutes." Yaku said, eyes sliding down to a watch that doesn't exist on his wrist. 

"Ah, shit, sorry!" He tried to ignore the look his senpai gave him at the swear. Except he's Lev and Lev is still Lev. "Yes, sorry, mom!"

"I'm not your mom!" He hissed. Aha! There is the Yaku he knows and loves!

They slip inside after unlocking the door, Yaku making himself at home by walking straight into the kitchen. 

"Oi, Lev! Want some hot cocoa?"

"Yes, please!" The emerald eyed boy shouted back, getting the remotes ready and placing them on the automan before grabbing some blankets from upstairs. "God, it's really cold in here..."

"You're right." The omega responded, popping up behind him with two mugs and the can of Cool Whip. He popped off the cap, squirting some in his drink before handing it to the younger, who surprised him by tilting his head back, opening his mouth wide and spraying a ton into his mouth. He pretended like he didn't have a perverted thought. "L-Lev, that's unsanitary!"

"What? I'm the only who uses it anyway! Try it, it's fun!" He held out the can, which the other took hesitantly, copying the action as best he could. "Fun, right?"

"U-Um, yeah!" He shook his head. Surely the flush he saw on Lev's cheeks was his imagination. 

"So... Mulan?"

"One or two?"

"Both?"

"Both is good."

They took their places on the couch, Yaku siding up next to the Alpha quietly, burrowing lightly in his side, the goose bumps prominent on his arms. 

After a good twenty minutes of Yaku not getting any warmer, Lev glanced down at him with knowing eyes. 

"Yaku-san, sit up for a minute." He did as told, waiting as Lev reached behind the couch and pulled out a red an white hoodie. "Here. You can wear this."

"No! I'm ok!"

"Yaku-san. You've been rubbing your arm for twenty minutes." He deadpanned, smiling when the other set down his mug, taking the hoodie before standing up and sliding it down his lithe body. 

It fell past his knees, though only slightly and the omega shook his arms, the extra fabric from the sleeves flopping around. The omega smiled at that, curling back onto the couch and using the excess sleeve pieces to wrap around himself even more. 

His head hit Lev's shoulder, making him wonder how he was comfortable on that hard surface. So instead, he grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap, tapping it slightly and hoping he would get the message. 

He blushed profusely, leaning over and resting his head on the pillow, snuggling in and pulling the throw blanket up to his shoulders. 

By the time, "Omega Worth Fighting For" came on, Lev heard a soft snore, causing him to look down at his lap with a warm grin. Surely enough, his upperclassman was dead asleep, eyes shut tight and cheeks puffed out slightly from one side of his face being pushed flat against a pillow. 

He hadn't ever heard that omega's got this warm during sleep and so he carefully leaned to take the blanket before realizing that the other was wearing his practice shorts because he wanted to be comfortable all afternoon. 

"Cute..." He whispered whenever the other huffed out a breath, rolling over and nudging his face into Lev's stomach. 

Yaku looked absolutely angel like while he slept, hair fluffed on the side he'd been laying before. His cheeks were pink and he had a small line of drool peeking from the corner of his pink lips. 

Lev reached out carefully, brushing a thumb over the offending saliva, almost having a heart attack when his eyelids twitched, opening with a quick few flutters. He almost had an aneurysm whenever he received a soft smile. 

"Lev..."

"Hmm?"

"Cuddle..." He made grabby hands towards him and he almost died. 

He helped the other sit up, then into a standing position as he lay on the couch, attempting to get comfortable and smiling when he saw the omega swaying on his feet slightly. 

He grabbed him by the hips, pulling him onto the couch so he was facing him, cheek pressed carefully against the Half-Russian's chest. He made sure Yaku faced away from the television, not wanting to interrupt the omega's sleep when he saw the eyes flutter shut once more. 

After a while, he felt the warmth in his belly from the hot beverage he's been sipping, along with the blanket and the human heater in his arms. Oh yeah... Yaku is in his arms. That thought made him grin before feeling his own eyelids close. 

And when they woke up, hours later, Lev definitely told Yaku to keep the hoodie. And when Yaku got home, his father definitely noticed the hoodie and definitely decided to ask him about it. 

"A-Ah... it's Le- well, it's mine now but... he gave it to me." He could tell there was more. "H-He said it looked better on me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So let's be fr for one second. If A/B/O were a thing, Mulan would've been an omega feigning being a beta. So the song would be "An Omega Worth Fighting For", because there is no way everyone in that army had the same preference of women. 
> 
> Also. tHIS FUCKING FLUFF I AM WRITING HAS GOT ME FUCKED UP. AHHHHHHHHHH. <3


	6. Simple.

Haiba Lev liked to believe he were a simple man. Or, he would, but who and the hell actually thinks that? He's not a simple man. He's an odd, excitable, over six foot bean pole. Besides, simplicity is for the weak. This is probably the reason that he is making things complicated. 

The third years are graduating in just under three months, that simple fact making Lev sick with concern. Would Yaku-san be ok at university by himself? Well, technically not alone, since apparently the vice captain and his upperclassman were attending the same school and neighbours at the apartment complex Yaku had chosen. 

But still. It worried him. Kuroo was going to a different school, meaning that familiar Alpha-wise, the omega would have none. He knew it was none of his business. It wasn't like they were together, they weren't even courting. 

So what on Earth was he doing? Why did he think it was a good idea to confess now? Of course, he wanted to confess, wanted to get some closure and know for sure he didn't have a chance but- oh. He's being awfully negative and usually, negative is something he is not. 

It's not difficult for people to see the love and affection Lev carries for Yaku, easy enough that people often mistake them for a couple when they are together. It's not difficult for them to consider the same of Yaku because of the fact he looks at Lev the same way. Not that either of them would know that. 

It was probably the fact that Lev had had enough of all of the Alpha's and beta's harassing the person he is in love with. How do you let someone you love go? Lev didn't know and he didn't really want to find out. 

So there he was on his upperclassman's front porch in the pouring rain at ten o'clock. He steeled himself, knowing this was it. He would confess, get rejected, go home and stay up all night wondering why Yaku didn't share his feelings. 

He knocked. He placed a callused set of fingers against the door in a balled up fist, knocking the white wood three times. 

"Lev? What are you doing here?" The omega asked upon opening the door. "Do you know how late it is...?"

"I know."

"Lev, it's raining." He raised a brow, looking at the Alpha and realizing that the first year himself was covered in rain, before turning to go back inside. "Oh, geez, you're going to catch a cold. I'll go and get a towe-"

He grabbed his hand. "Yaku-san... I need to tell you something!"

"Ok, do you want to come inside...?"

"No! It's just a quick thing, probably!" How sad. He believes the omega will reject him immediately. 

"Oh, sure. Out with it. I'm watching Anastasia."

"Ooh! Original or ani- no! No! I need to focus!"

"Lev... are you alright...? Did you do something bad? Like, really bad...?"

"No, it's just... I like you, Yaku-san. I like you in the sense that I want to propose to you! Courtship, obviously! Nothing like that yet! I mean- ugh, I'm rambling again! I do that when I g-

"-et nervous. I know." The omega smiled, looking sad. The Alpha didn't like that. "But, Lev, you don't want me."

"Yes, I do..."

"I'm not good for you."

"Yes, you are." Was he not listening...?

"I'm not the person you should want."

"But that's the thing! I don't just want you! Yaku-san, I don't think you understand that I need you!"

"Lev, I-"

"Do you like me...?" He murmured. 

"W-What?"

"I said, do you like me?" Lev sighed, face looking let down as he gazed into the eyes that had been making him weak for months. "I need to know, Yaku-san. Do you like me?"

"I- Yes, Lev. I like you. But, it's not that simple..."

"What do you mean it's not that simple!?"

"Lev, if we do this, I'm going to leave you with bad memories." 

"You wouldn't be able to. I won't let you go."

"Lev..."

"I am in love with you, Yaku-san. I know that that is probably a lot but I can't help but think that we'd both be letting something amazing go if we don't do this. I know that you are leaving for university soon, but...! But if it's you, I'd visit whenever I got the chance and I'd text you and call you everyday, but I can't let you go!"

Haiba Lev knew he came on strong and that it often scared people away. He knew that people didn't like him much because he was loud.... but he also knew he had a big heart, the better to love someone with. 

"Yaku-san... please. Just accept."

There they stood, rain slamming against the pavement behind them, their breathing the only other noticeable sound. They stared, the omega with wide eyes as he flushed, the Alpha waiting with both hope and sorrow in his eyes. Yaku Morisuke held the key to Lev's heart, but he also held the sledgehammer. 

"I... Lev, I accept."

Yaku was stepping forward then, grabbing the tall boy by his wrist and pulling him down to his height, slotting their lips together in a patient, smooth kiss. 

The kiss itself was exactly like Yaku. It was calm, though could become ferocious at any time. It was patient, not forcing into anything more than what it was ready to be. The kiss was lovely. Just like Yaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fUCKING FINALLY. JESUS CHRIST. WOW. I AM SO HYPED. AHHHHHH.


	7. I Can't Hold You, Darling.

Yaku Morisuke was in a new place. A new, big, scary, unfamiliar place. It'd been less than a day and Morisuke was falling apart. 

He didn't recognize any of those faces. He didn't have anyone to talk to in his classes. He didn't have the question of when Lev would pick him up for lunch. He didn't have Lev. 

It was hard, being in uni and his boyfriend still in high school. He knew that he'd have to deal with this for the next two years and that they always had weekends, but... it wasn't the same. 

Every day during the break, the two were together. They spent their days cuddling and talking about silly things. They spent their nights on phone calls, where they talked about the future. 

Morisuke learned that Lev wanted to become a tattoo artist, which had made the omega smile. Lev hated needles with a passion, but he wanted to put them against somebody's skin. 

He learned that Lev wanted a white picket fence and a few kids, but a wife that he could come home and have banter with. He wanted to appear 'normal' to the neighbours, but to their family and friends, he wanted to be himself and his amazing family. 

It was great, how they could talk to each other about their dreams, compromise on things that the other couldn't see. 

They were courting. When you court, you show intention of bonding and mating, which is why most people court, rather than date. Courting means more, it was more personal.

They were courting and yet, they had miles between them. Morisuke hated the miles between them. He hated every street, every highway, ever blade of grass that separated them. 

Yaku Morisuke is breaking into a million pieces when he finally stumbles into his apartment, assuring Sugawara that he was ok and that he should get ready for his date night with his mate. 

Morisuke wanted that. He wanted to run home, excitedly, and get ready to go out with his mate. He wanted to be able to be with them. He wanted to be with the person he wanted to be his mate... but he couldn't. Not for the next two years. 

Morisuke hadn't realized he ha started crying until he stumbled over to his bed, pulling his laptop into his lap and powering it on. He wrapped himself further in his -Lev's- hoodie, clicking on the Skype app and sending a quick message to his courtmate. 

 

You: Are you home yet? (4:21 P.M.)

Lev Is Leg: YESS! DO YOU WANT TO CALL? (4:23 P.M.)

Morisuke let out a wet chuckle. Lev had probably gotten his keyboard stuck on caps lock again. 

He moved his finger on the keypad until the arrow pointed to the call button. He pushed it and buried his face into his arms, trying to hide his face for a little while, at least. Suddenly, a voice cracked through the speaker, making him sob silently. 

"Hey, Mori! How is university!? Is it exciting!?" Lev looked at the screen then, face pulling into a confused expression. "Mori...? Why are you hiding your face?"

Morisuke lifted his head then, blushing at the shortened form of his first name, his lips parted slightly as he took a shuddering breath. 

 

"I-I... I h-hate university..." His voice cracked, a sob wracking his body as his courtmates face turned blurry from the tears. 

"Oh, Mori... what's wrong?" Lev's face softened, getting the queue that what the omega needed was for him to listen and speak softly.

"I... hate n-not... I hate not being able to h-hold your hand! I-I hate these stupid phone calls!" His body shifted as he groaned, new tears spilling down his already soaked cheeks. "I-I hate the distance and h-how I can only smell your scent when I-I burry my face in a cold sweater!"

"Morisuke... I'm sorry... I wish... I wish I were older. I wish I could hold you right now and stroke your hair but..."

"L-Lev, days turn into weeks, which turn into months which turns into God knows how long!" 

"I know..."

"I-I.. I just realized that... I-I won't be able to hug you everyday a-and kiss you..."

The Alpha sighed, his own face pulling down into a sad expression. "I wish I could hug you right now, kiss it better..."

"W-Why not...?"

"I can't hold you, darling. I'm in Tokyo."

"W-Why don't you come h-here...?"

"Baby... you know I can't. I want to, oh, I want to. But I can't. You'll... can you last until the weekend?" The omega nodded in a meek way. "I know it sucks but... I'm that way too. I miss you like crazy, even though it's been less than two days since we last saw each other."

"W-Why is it so hard...?"

"I don't think it's supposed to be easy..."

"I know..."


	8. The Stars And Everything In Between.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see, the omega could vouch for the fact that ever since he met Lev, he was so much happier. Lev could make him smile, even when things seemed like he never would be able to again. The Alpha knew how to make him melt with a simple touch, the strict exterior falling down in place for his motherly instincts and his sweet disposition.

When Morisuke woke up late on a Sunday morning, he couldn't stop himself from breaking down in tears. He wasn't sad, though. He'd been having the most nostalgic dreams recently and he couldn't stop himself from breaking down at a moment's notice. Just last week, he'd started crying when Koushi brought up the colour green, Lev's eyes coming into his thoughts, immediately. 

But this morning... he had a dream from their high school days. Since graduation and the beginning of uni, they had seen each other in person twice. Somehow, their weekend visits turned into every other months visits, both way too busy to take a three hour train ride. 

The dream was less of a dream, more of a memory from after Lev's confession. It'd been the day they'd told everybody on the team, plus some others, that they were officially courting. This was a shock to Kenma who, being the brain and heart of the team, had thought they were together already based on their actions. 

Morisuke had remembered an Alpha saying something nasty to him when Lev just clicked his tongue and growled at the other teenager, showing dominance and giving a warning over his courtmate. He also remembers the way Lev noticeably deflated after said teen scurried away, only perking back up whenever the omega gave him a kiss on the hand in thanks. 

He also remembers that in the next two seconds, Lev had managed to pull him into piggy back ride position, running around campus with his upperclassman yelling at him, not because he didn't enjoy it, but because he was wearing a skirt and he might accidentally be flashing someone with his super cute underwear. 

It was one of his fonder high school memories, though now that he thinks about it, most of them involve Lev. It's not surprising really, after all, the two were deep in courtship, though now they used official daring terms as well. So yeah. Morisuke was so in deep with his boyfriend. Ah. Boyfriend. How good that is to say.

To think that since they first met in a 7Eleven parking lot, they had fallen so in love with each other. It's funny that Morisuke actually fell in love in a 7Eleven parking lot. Love at first sight is a real thing, you know, and if they weren't proof of that, I don't know what is. 

You see, the omega could vouch for the fact that ever since he met Lev, he was so much happier. Lev could make him smile, even when things seemed like he never would be able to again. The Alpha knew how to make him melt with a simple touch, the strict exterior falling down in place for his motherly instincts and his sweet disposition. 

Because... that's how Lev liked him best. Lev liked seeing Morisuke squeal over baby socks in the mall because, "Oh my God, Lev! They are so small!" Lev liked seeing him when he got sick and the omega simply couldn't stay away, bringing chicken soup or some rice porridge if he could stomach it. In fact... Lev just liked seeing his boyfriend in general. 

Which is why he is at the train station, intent on surprising the omega with all he's got. He ran to the convenience store, grabbing a blue raspberry slushie and a separate cherry one, paying and then making his way to the school library where he knew his boyfriend was, considering they were texting fifteen minutes ago, the omega saying he wished he had something cold to drink but the only sold coffee and hot chocolate this time of the year, which kind of made sense because it was college but it was only September, so why? (Hence the slushies.)

He ran into the building, making quick work of the stairs as he raced towards the educational instruction and literacy section, knowing that that was where the omega preferred to spend his time because that was his department, but also because the windows on that floor had amazing views. 

He slowed his steps whenever he got into the actual room he was looking for, leaning in towards the small beta librarian, hood pulled up and he probably would look like a mad man if not for the two slushies and the bag of meat buns in his hand. 

"Excuse me, ma'am... I'm looking for someone. He's about this tall, the most beautiful eyes, dimpl-?" She pointed towards a table that strayed to the middle of the room, right in front of a large window. 

"He talks about you a lot."

Morisuke's back was facing him, one hand curled carefully into his hair, the other grasping a pen and circling some articles on a notes page. Lev couldn't see his face, but he can imagine the 'bored' expression on his face, but anyone who looked at Mori's eyes would see the childish mirth as he filled out the paper that would potentially help him with getting his future goal, along with the longing looks he sent his phone, probably awaiting a response from the Alpha himself. 

Lev took a deep breath, grasping the cups carefully before walking over, flipping off his hood with a little assistance from the little old lady at the desk. His eyes were shining with excitement, so ready to see his boyfriend for the first time in months. Here goes nothing, eh?

He sat the red slushie down, knowing for a fact that the omega had a sweet spot for cherry flavouring and candy. There was a mumbled thanks as he took a seat and Lev watched the omega with a raised eyebrow. Had Mori been accepting drinks from people without checking to see who they were? They'll really have to talk about that later...

After a few more seconds of Lev's staring, the omega grabbed the cup, still not raising his gaze as the straw slipped between his pink lips, sucking lightly before drawing back, eyes wide. Cherry, but with a bit of Dr. Pepper mixed in. His eyes snapped up, looking across from him and letting out an indignant squeak when he saw the Alpha sucking down a slushie of his own. 

"Lev!" He voiced, shooting out of his seat and around the table to hop into his lap, pressing a kiss to his waiting lips. "Are you really here!?"

It's a good thing there were no other students studying on a Sunday in the library. 

"Of course, Yaku-san! I'm right here!" He answered with a bright smile, wrapping his arms around the short man and giving him a kiss on the nose, stopping when be heard a small sniffle. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you not happy to see me!?"

"N-No, idiot, I'm crying because I am happy to see you..." He smiled, a small track of tears sliding down his face. 

Now, this may sound weird, but Lev loved seeing his omega cry. He didn't like it when he cried, because it often was caused by sadness, but he loved seeing him cry. He loved seeing him cry because it meant that Morisuke trusted him with his vulnerable emotions, the moments where he just needed a hug and some reassurance. But these tears.. Lev loved seeing them the most. 

After the two left the library, they picked up some lunch, Lev filling him in on what his parents were planning for his seventeenth birthday that was coming up soon. It made Morisuke smile, the way they so easily fell into conversation despite being apart for four months straight. 

"Ah, Mori, I brought your birthday present with me! I wanted to give it to you in person, so I waited!"

"Lev, you didn't have to get me anything..." The omega flushed, skin taking on a pink pigment as he led the taller man to his apartment. 

"What!? Yes, I did! I'm your boyfriend!"

The omega shook his head, letting out a huff of laughter when the Alpha shouted that it was his 'duty as a boyfriend'. It was simple with them, the fact that they can just take on any random conversation in the blink of an eye. 

"Well, we're here." He pointed at the building in front of them, then towards a specific window. "That's my place."

"Ooh, Mori! It's so cute!"

"Shut up, jackass." He snorted, appreciating Lev's joke. "C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour."

"Yay!" If that were anyone else, Mori would think he were being sarcastic. 

The two climbed the many flights of stairs because, oh, the elevator broke. Cheap fucking landlord. When they finally reached his apartment door, even Lev had to stop to catch his breath. 

"Ok. So. A few rules." Lev arched a silver brow. "Do not leave your clothes on my floor and take off your shoes before you go into the bedroom. Also. DO NOT open the third drawer in my dresser! Understand?"

"Yes, yes!" He smiled, ready to see where his boyfriend had been living for the past few months. (What's in the drawer?)(On the previous visits, Morisuke went back home so he could see his parents as well.)

The omega quietly unlocked his door, a light flush covering his cheeks. 

"Pardon the intrusion."

"Please, come in."

The greetings felt stiff for them and the just laughed, turning into each other for another hug, this one lasting longer than the one in the library. 

"I missed this..." Morisuke murmured into the broad chest, feeling himself relax just from the Alpha's smell. 

"Me too." He placed a soft peck to the top of his head, nuzzling into the soft locks. 

"Um... I guess I should show you around. How long are you staying?"

"As long as you want me here."

"Is it bad that I want to say forever?" He gave a soft smile. 

"Nah, it's not bad, just a bit impossible for now." For now. Those words sound like a promise. 

"Well... this is the living room." He gestured to around them, before pointing to another area off to the left of the flat. "That's the kitchen."

"You're really good at this, Mori. Maybe you should become a tour guide."

"Really?"

"Definitely not." He felt a fist hit him hard in the arm. "Ow! I was just kidding!"

"Mmhmm..." He grunted, a suspicious look on his face, before leading the tall man down the hallway. "This is the bathroom, for all of your personal cleaning needs. I have extra toothbrushes in case you forgot yours."

"Now that sounded more like a tour guide!"

"Now that sounded more like you want me to beat your ass." He hissed, though Lev definitely caught that small smile.

"So, what's next?"

"Um... take your shoes off..." His face suddenly flushed a dark red, voice coming out with a few stutters as he waited for the Alpha to do as he was told. 

The Alpha carefully toed off his shoes, placing them in the hallway and wiggling his sock clad feet. 

"S-So... here's the bedroom..." Upon going inside, Lev was absolutely shocked. 

The inside of the room was majority green. The bedspread: green. The curtains: green. The string lights: green. 

"Mori... I thought it'd be more... red...?" 

"Uh... w-well..." Oh. He hadn't caught the correlation between the colour and the omega's favourite obsession. 

"Are you a Slytherin, Mori?"

"W-What?"

"Well, before, I assumed you were a Gryffindor because your room was all red and yellow, but now... it's green and silver... I thought we were Gryffindor's together." He explained, making the omega chuckle. 

"No, um, your eyes are green and your hair is silver and I don't know, I just feel more at home this way..." He was blushing brightly, turning away from the Alpha a little, just the side of his face visible. 

"Morisuke... that is beyond cute! Aww, do you like my eyes?" The omega nodded shyly, rubbing his arm when he was suddenly pulled into a hug, chin pulled up and a kiss was pressed to his lips. 

Lev started walking then, leading Morisuke backwards towards the bed until his knees hit the end of the bed frame. The omega looked up at him, looking shy before tucking his face in Lev's chest, allowing himself to be lowered gently onto the mattress behind him. 

He felt the Alpha climb over him, he's legs on either side of the omega as he swooped down, pressing a trail of kiss from Morisuke's temple to his neck. 

"Mori, is this ok?" He nodded, trying to hold back a sound in his throat when the Alpha began rubbing their scent glands together. "God, I missed this..."

He couldn't help but inhale that amazing scent, the smell of sugar cookies filling the room, making Lev grunt. He loved that smell. It was his favourite smell. He doesn't even really like sugar cookies but he loves that scent. 

The omega beneath him let out a soft whine and Lev pulled back, giving a curious look at him when he noticed that the nineteen year olds scent had started to liquify, his lips darting back down to his neck and licking up the offending juice. 

He had never heard of that, scent from the neck turning into a liquid state, though he didn't need to because it didn't stop him from sucking on the older's neck, effectively leaving a hickey. Oops. 

Morisuke was panting, small moans leaving his throat at the contact. He couldn't stop his hands from curling into the fabric of Lev's t-shirt when he sucked at a sensitive spot. The Alpha made him so sensitive, even a small brush against his thigh made Morisuke fear the future of the underwear he was wearing. 

But what really had him worried was the large hand that had slipped under his shirt, drawing small circles on his skin as it moved. The hand continued rising, brushing over one of his nipples, which was enough to make him gasp. 

"L-Lev... please..."

Though neither of them had the intention of even going this far, the look on Morisuke's wrecked face made Lev weak. 

Lev looked into his boyfriend's eyes, giving him an affectionate stare that made Morisuke melt all over again. He leaned down once more, pressing their foreheads together before he whispered a set of words that practically killed the light brunette. 

"I love you, Mori... a lot..." He sighed then, pulling back and looking at him, ashamed. "What if I hurt you...? Or what if I'm no good...?"

"Lev... I know that you would never hurt me on purpose and... e-even if you were bad, I wouldn't know... I'm a virgin too, y'know..." He flushed, listening to the sharp inhale that came as a response. 

"Ok..." 

"What...?"

"Ok... I want to do it..." Morisuke cringed at the choice in words, but he didn't say anything, instead opting to just kissing the younger. "H-Hey, Mori...?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any condoms or anything..."

"Oh... right. It's ok, I have some." How he wasn't stuttering, he didn't know but as he flipped them over, reaching into a dresser drawer and pulling out a foil packet, Lev stared in confusion. 

"Why do you have some...?"

"F-For my heats..." At the confused, bordering betrayed look on the younger's face, Morisuke sighed, turning back to the drawer and pulling out a toy. "It... m-makes cleanup easier..."

"O-Oh..." Oh. Now the bastard is really blushing. Morisuke put back the toy, murmuring something about how it's pretty unsatisfactory anyway. 

"Yeah..."

"So, um... what should I do...?"

"Just... wait one second..." The omega pulled back, giving Lev some space as he stood on the carpeted floor. "Um... take your clothes off and hand them to me..."

"What!? How is that fair!?" He gestured to his boyfriend's still clothed body, making the omega flush. 

"I-I'm getting undressed too, idiot!" The omega hissed, turning his back to the Alpha who had begun undressing. 

Morisuke took a deep breath, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off, tossing it in the bin and shaking slightly when the cold air hit his skin. What shocked him the most was the ball of clothes that went flying past him, landing in the clothing bin. Morisuke giggled quietly. Eager pup. 

He reached for his belt, undoing it in one swift motion and pulling down both his pants and underwear in one swift motion, then attempting to hide his ass as he put his own clothes in the bin. 

"S-So..." The Alpha stuttered. 

"C-Close your eyes..."

"W-What...?"

"C-Close your eyes! This is embarrassing!" He growled, the other snapping his eyes shut. "A-Are they closed?"

"Yes..." 

At that quiet response, Morisuke turned around, almost groaning when he looked at Lev. The boy was lanky, though his muscle mass made up for it with an iron fist and a nice set of abs. 

He let his eyes trail down further, towards his navel, eyeing the light gray hair that led downwards until oh. Lev is... wow. That's a nice size. A-A... really nice size...

Ah shit! He said it out loud! 

The Alpha's eyes popped open in shock before he clapped a hand over his eyes after resting them on the older for a second. 

"U-Um, sorry..." Mori whimpered put, lowering his head in embarrassment. 

"It's ok... it's just... not everyday that your boyfriend says you have a really nice size..." Did he just laugh...? Oh my fucking God. 

"Lev!" He whined, voice cracking slightly. "It's not funny! This is embarrassing!"

"No! It's ok!" He smiled. "I feel better now... less embarrassed, I guess..."

"Good for you... now I feel more embarrassed..."

"Mori, can I open my eyes now?"

"Um... sure..."

At some point, the omega had climbed onto the bed, resting in front of the Alpha with a blush and a curled up body. 

"Mori... please move your legs." He deadpanned, looking slightly annoyed by the blocked view of the other's body. 

Shyly, the omega moved his legs, resting them against the comforter and baring his body to the Alpha. 

"Wow..." He said, eyebrows raising slowly as his eyes tracked Morisuke's body. "You're beautiful, Morisuke..."

"You... Y-You think so..?" The Alpha nodded, a smile taking over his face as he leaned over for a kiss, pulling the omega into his lap. "T-This is really embarrassing..."

"Maybe." He whispered into Morisuke's ear, pressing a kiss down on the shell. 

Without anymore words, Lev was kissing him again, hands trailing over smooth skin, feeling him under his long fingers. Speaking of fingers... 

"Um, Mori... don't I have to prepare you... o-or something...?"

"Yeah..." He sighed, knowing that the Alpha didn't know how to do that. "I'll... I'll do it, you just watch for reference, ok...?"

It was an embarrassing thought, his Alpha watching him as he stretched himself open for him. Ah shit. He wishes that thought didn't make him as wet as he we was though...

With a sigh, Morisuke climbed out of Lev's lap, sitting up on his knees and positioning a hand behind himself, sliding a finger through the slick that had started to slide down his thighs, finally pushing a single digit inside himself, nose scrunching because it's never enough. 

He looked up at Lev, whose face had become uncharacteristically red as he watched the omega finger himself. That thought made the omega smile shyly, making quick work and adding a second finger, making Lev's eyes widen in surprise. 

"Mori... how are you doing that...?"

"Doing what?"

"You just... you added a second finger... and so quickly too!"

At that sentence, Morisuke thought back to the first year Alpha class and curled his lips when he wondered if they had gone over omegan anatomy or intercourse at all. Apparently not. 

"Lev, all I can really say is that my entrance is practically elastic and that the slick helps it stretch quick." The omega really didn't feel like giving a biology lesson when he's two fingers wide and sitting naked in front of his boyfriend. 

"Oh... ok!" And thankfully, he didn't question it. Perhaps he'll tell Lev after it's all said and done. 

When he scissored his fingers, he let out a soft grunt, angling his wrist so it wouldn't cramp, though he accidentally hit that spot, an airy gasp pulled from his lips. 

"What was that...?"

"That, Lev, is the prostate."

"Oh, I've heard about that before! Isn't it supposed to make you feel really good?"

"Lev, as much as I love you, I really don't want to talk. I'd much rather finish doing this so I can do that." He gestured at the hand inside himself before gesturing towards the length that was erect and pressing against the pale abdomen. 

The Alpha clasped a hand over his mouth before he lowered it again, looking at the hand that Morisuke was penetrating himself with. 

"Hey, Mori?"

"What?"

"Can I try...?"

"Wait, what?"

"I want to try, I promise I'll be careful!"

Ah. That face got him every time. 

Morisuke slowly pulled out his fingers, laying on the bed and looking up at Lev as he slowly spread his legs for Lev to sit between. The Alpha's face flushed again, moving to sit between the pale thighs as his hand snaked over one of said thighs until he was at Mori's entrance. 

He saw the omega's chest heave when he pressed a fingertip against the twitching hole, forcing himself to relax so the finger could slide in easily. And when it did... Morisuke thought he could die happy. 

The long appendage was callused and rough from volleyball, reaching deep inside and rubbing against his walls in a way that made him see sparks. But when he added another... oh god... that might be what Heaven feels like. 

The fingers worked him carefully, though he couldn't stop himself from pushing back against the fingers, feeling full, but not full enough. 

"L-Lev... another one..."

"Are you sure...?"

"I-I am.. I can take it..." It was almost funny how he was panting and groaning over two fingers when Lev's actual length was both thicker and longer. Hysterical, even. 

Lev added the third and Morisuke's head flew backwards, because somehow, he'd managed to push it right on his prostate. 

It was the first time and yet, Lev made Morisuke feel all of the stars and everything in between, causing him to become a moaning, panting mess with a few fingers. 

Hell, it probably wasn't even the fact that he had fingers in him. It was because he had Lev's fingers in him, filling him up and pushing him so carefully. 

"I-I... Lev... I'm ready..." He moaned, blowing a piece of hair out of his eyes. 

"Ok..." Lev pulled out his fingers, sitting back and grabbing the foil packet and ripping off the top, sliding it down his length in one motion. Well. He's clearly done that before. "I use them during ruts so there is less of a mess."

He nodded in understanding, because well. He did the same thing with his toys so he didn't have to clean them for twenty minutes each. 

In a slow movement, Lev slotted their lips together, his tongue sliding into Morisuke's mouth, probably his instincts telling him to distract him a little bit from the burning stretch he was sure to feel. 

Yeah, Morisuke had had toys inside of him before, but none of them were as big as Lev, which was saying something because the longest one he owned was about eight and a half inches. 

"Is it really ok, Mori...?" He nodded, scared that if he tried to make any sounds, his voice would crack. "Alright... I'm putting it in..." 

His lips were back on Morisuke's tongue sliding into his mouth, just as something else slid into him, he moaned into the kiss, the stretch feeling so good that he ended up breaking the kiss in favour of tossing his head back. 

Growing up and in classes, people always told him that your first time would hurt a lot because the stretch would burn and that it'd go deeper inside than anything you owned because it was real and it was controlled by someone who could move as quick and as harsh as they wanted. But Lev...

Lev was careful. He was taking it slow, pushing in inch by inch until he bottomed out, filling the omega so wonderfully that Morisuke thought he'd died for a second there. He didn't move, just waited until the omega gave his permission for him to move and when he did, he slid out a bit before snapping his hips back in place, grinding his hip against the omega's carefully. 

It felt amazing, the way Lev's lips pressed against his skin and lips as he rolled his hips and thrusted nice and slow, making sure the omega felt ever inch, every centimeter of his member. 

Morisuke felt the heat building in stomach as Lev somehow went deeper, his eyes rolling back as his toes curled. 

"Mori... I think I'm gonna..."

"M-Me too..." He whimpered, grinding down against the Alpha's body. 

That last movement is what made Morisuke release, the tight grip and fluttering of his walls bringing Lev release as well. 

The two stopped moving, Lev panting as he pulled out, taking off the now full condom and tying it up before throwing it into the trash can next to Morisuke's bed. 

He grabbed some tissues, cleaning the semen off of Mori's stomach and then the slick on his thighs. He was touching him softly, fingers careful as he cleaned up, only looking back to Mori when he heard a small yawn. 

His caramel eyes had begun to flutter shut, lips opening slightly as he took in a breath, allowing his head to hit the pillow beneath him. 

The Alpha smiled, realizing that the omega had absolutely tuckered himself out and Lev couldn't blame him, considering his own eyelids felt heavy. 

After throwing away the tissues, he lay beside the omega, pulling him into his arms, feeling him nuzzle into his chest. Lev pressed one last kiss to Morisuke's cheek after pulling the covers over them, eyes closing with a content smile. 

 

It was warm. Though not as warm as it should be, considering he slept next to his boyfriend who was practically a heater. That means that the omega had gotten up, though it was recent if the warm sheet was anything to go by. 

He could smell food from the bedroom, something he'd love to have. With that thought, he stood up, looking around for his clothes to find that the shirt was gone. Weird. 

After getting his bottoms on, he walked out into the living room, eyes lighting up when he saw him. The omega is sitting on the window box, Lev's shirt pulled over him and a book in his hand, turning the pages with a content smile as he took a sip of tea. 

He noticed that the omega had looked up, his eyes meeting with the caramel ones, a shy smile on Morisuke's face as he brought a hand up to his own neck, a bit tender from all of the blemishes and love bites. 

The older stands up on slightly shaky legs, walking towards Lev slowly and wrapping his arms around his favourite bean pole. What caught his attention was the words whispered against his chest. 

"Яочень, очень люблютебя, лев..." It had been spoken in iffy Russian, though Lev understood just fine, pressing a firm kiss to Mori's head with a smile. 

"I really, really love you too, Morisuke." Apparently the omega hadn't expected Lev to respond in Japanese, his face going bright red. 

For the rest of Lev's stay, the two stayed in, only going out to buy groceries and the like. Their conversation was easy, filled with tales of classmates and classes, small trivial things that really make Morisuke realize he'd be hopeless without Lev. He smiled at the way Lev's nostrils flared when he got excited. And Lev thought the exact same thing when he noticed the way Yaku's lip curled up when he concentrated hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I AM FUCKING DECEASED. I STARTED CRYING WHILE WRITING THAT BECAUSE I WISH MY FIRST TIME COULD BE LIKE THAT. SHIT GOT ME FUCKED UP. 
> 
> If anyone would like to request a cute scenario for the two, please do so in the comments because I want to write a fluffy daye but after this and the IwaOi birthday fic I'm finishing right now, I'll be completely tapped out on ideas. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated, as always! <3


	9. Anas Platyrhynchos, The Great Sir Diggle.

Lev is tired. Lev is so fucking tired of all of these assholes surrounding him. He’s a third year now, life becoming a flurry of exams and sheets to fill out concerning his preferences on colleges. He remembers the look of disappointment on his guidance counselors face when he said his future ambition was to attend art school and become a tattoo artist. It wasn’t like he cared what she thought because he loved art and his loving boyfriend supported him.

Ahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… speaking of loving boyfriends and being tired of all of these assholes… welcome to Year Three Alpha Studies and yes, he’s still in class with the same fucking ingrates from first year. Meaning Maori and Yazo and Kawashima. Ahhhhhh, those assholes. Yeah. I know what you are thinking. Why are his internal monologues so crude and harsh? Probably because in the last five months, he has not seen his beloved boyfriend and those fuckers know this and feel the need to torture him every day.

For example, five minutes ago when Maori lay his head on Lev’s desk, giving him a curious look before saying, “What’s it like? Being with a cougar?”

Lev had felt the rage boiling inside of him, his eye twitching as he squeezed his fellow Alpha’s head with a glare. “Show some respect. That is my omega you’re talking about, you’re old senpai too.”

“But Lev, aren’t you worried?” Yazo sighed, pressing a finger against his chin. 

“Hah? About what?”

“Well, he’s not officially your omega. Here you are, three hours away, in Tokyo while he’s attending uni in Miyagi. Doesn’t that bother you? I’m sure he’s pretty lonely, right? You last saw each other, what, five months ago? That means that you haven’t felt truthfully satisfied in months… imagine how poor Mori-chan feels…”

The Alpha finally snapped, fist slamming into the wall as he growled. The teacher simply sighed, telling the boys to lay off and for Lev to head to the headmaster’s office. He rolled his eyes, standing up and kicking Kawashima’s chair out from under him. 

“The hell, man!? I didn’t even say anything!”

“That was for the time you looked in my gallery because you were looking for Mori’s nudes. Asshole.” He hissed, becoming a touch more aggressive with every second that passed. The teacher opened his mouth to say something but Lev waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going, old man!”

Lev was grumbling and grunting the whole way to the office, mumbling something about how unfair it was that he was the one being sent to the office. Of course he knew that he wouldn’t receive any type of punishment, because Morisuke’s whole family loved him and said omega’s aunt just happened to be the headmaster. 

“Pardon the intrusion, Yaku-sensei…” He spoke through gritted teeth, hating the way his boyfriend’s last name spilled from his lips in accordance to someone else.

“Oi, Lev! I told you before to call me ‘Yamada-oba-san’!”

“I apologize.”

“Well, now that that is out of the way, may I ask why you’ve been so moody lately?”

“Hmm, let’s see… might have something to do with the fact that I haven’t seen Mori in five months and all of the dickheads in my class keep harassing me for it.”

“Harassing?”

“Yeah, something about how Mori is probably in bed lonely while I’m studying for entrance exams.”

“That would make sense if Morisuke weren’t also taking exams.” The Alpha nodded, resting his head on his headmaster’s desk. “You miss him, huh?”

“Of course I do! It’d be hard not to!”

“Honestly… you two act as if you are a mated couple already! I can’t tell the difference sometimes!” He flushed at that, imagining a world in which he and Mori were officially mated… it was beautiful. He smiled then, looking like he was surrounded in pink light and flowers. “Lev-chan…?”

“Hmm?”

“When was the last time you and Morisuke talked? And I mean really talked?”

“Ahh… probably back in February before the term started…”

“Lev… it’s July… you last saw each other in February, right?”

“Yeah, we wanted to spend more time together but he was preparing for his heat. He’d said something about it coming in early March.”

“So… you’re telling me that even when he went into heat last month, you guys didn’t really talk...?”

“Well, we’ve both been busy with school and other things so we haven’t had time. The only time I even see his face is when I turn on my phone screen…” He gestured towards the picture of a sleeping Morisuke who appeared to be cuddled on the Alpha’s chest. 

“Wow… that’s… uncharacteristically omega of him…”

“Eh, that’s how he always is.”

“Huh… ok. Well. I think that you need to just call him, maybe ask when the best time for a visit would be because I can’t have you punching walls whenever you become upset, alright?”

“Alright…” He agreed though he knew he wouldn’t actually say anything because Mori had been stressed over an important test he had coming up. That test had been yesterday and in the exhausted way he’d answered Lev’s phone call, he decided to let him rest before asking him about it. 

He’d be alright. They’d see each other next month since it would be Morisuke’s twentieth birthday. No, Lev didn’t like being apart for so long but it was only for a few more months and then Lev would join Mori in Miyagi for university and the beginning of his apprenticeship at a tattoo parlor near the daycare that Morisuke volunteered at. (Guys. Nobody fucking knows why they’d put a daycare by a tattoo parlor, but hey. Shit happens.) It would all be fine.

 

None of this would be fine. He knew the minute he walked into practice that somebody would slip up and mention him. There was one thing Lev had stressed to the members of the volleyball team after he became captain, that one thing being Yaku Morisuke. Nobody was to mention his name whenever Lev became aggressive, due to the stretch and strain put onto their relationship from distance. Now was one of those times. 

Of course, that didn’t stop the very loyal first year omega who was very excitable from saying something anyway. 

“Oh! Is Lev-senpai upset because of Yaku-san? It has been a while, huh?” The omega, Kushido, didn’t catch the warning glances from his teammates before Lev simply sighed.

No one had expected that, the now captain typically becoming touchy when his boyfriend was mentioned. Instead, he asked Inuoka to take over his duties for a few minutes as he stepped outside, pulling out his cell phone with a glazed expression.

To: Moriiii <3333  
R u busy?

He knew his texting was atrocious, though he couldn’t bring himself to care too much while he waited for a response. His texting was typically proper, punctuation in perfect condition because he knew Mori’s OCD couldn’t handle the messy abbreviations and quick shortcuts.

From: Moriiii <3333  
I’m not, why do you ask?

To: Moriiii <3333  
Can I call you?

His phone started ringing then, the sound of a pop song playing through the speaker as he accepted the call without another thought. 

“Hey, Mori…”

“What’s wrong, Lev?”

“I love that you just know when something is wrong.”

“I’m your boyfriend. It’s my job.”

“Sure thing, mom.”

“S-shut up…” He hissed. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“I got sent to see your aunt today.” The omega made an intrigued sound, urging him to continue. “I punched a wall in class because the guys were fucking with me again. Spouting some bullshit about how you’re probably lonely in bed and that I’m a heartless Alpha for putting you through this.”

“Lev, I’m not lonely in bed. I’m lonely all of the time. You’re not a bad Alpha at all because I accepted your proposal and I knew the consequences. I do miss you, a lot, but it’s not just about me missing your body. I miss all of you.” 

“Mori…”

“Tell you what, I finished all of my exams last night and I can be on a train in half an hour on my way there if you give me the word.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Please come, Mori…”

“Of course.”

“Thanks.”

“Mmm, I’ll see you soon.”

At around seven o’clock, Lev heard a knock on his door, followed by the sound of the door opening, the scent of his omega wafting in, making him leap from his seat. He turned to look, seeing his boyfriend standing there with a big smile, arms outstretched in a gesture Lev knew too well. He hopped over the side of the couch, his long legs making it an easy task, striding towards Morisuke and legitimately sweeping him off of his feet. 

Mori just laughed, too happy to be annoyed by the fact that the Alpha just picked him up and swung around like a rag doll. The omega heard a groan against his neck and he smiled, a bit like a mother ready to listen to their child talk about something that was bothering him. 

“Missed you…” He whined and Morisuke felt so relieved.

Morisuke was relieved because even in the few years that had passed and how much he’d matured and grown, he still had a heavy childish streak that reminded him of his sweet kouhai who couldn’t even handle a receive. 

“I missed you too. But.” He smiled, squeezing Lev a little tighter. “I’m here now.”

Lev groaned again, tilting his head down slightly in order to press a yearning kiss to Morisuke’s lips. “Yes, you are, that’s so amazing and I’m just ahhhhh.”

“You had a hard time, didn’t you?” He cooed, rubbing Lev’s back gently. Other’s may think he was teasing the Alpha, but no, he really is calming him down. 

“Yeah…” He said, voice lowering in a weak way that Morisuke knew meant Lev was relieved. He finally put the omega back down on the hardwood floor, the socked feet tapping around a little bit in a cute way that made Lev smile. 

“Well, how about we go to the park and play with the ducks?”

“Babeeeee! You are way too good for me!”

“I know. I think the same about you.”

“Nah, I am perfect for you.” He grinned cheekily. Damn… this bastard knew how to flirt.

“You know what? You’re right. You’re enough for me. More than enough.” He gave a shy smile, definitely fake because after being together for this long gave them almost nothing to be shy about. 

“Aww, you’re cute!” Ok. That made him a little bashful but you can fuck off. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go to the ducks!’ He grimaced, hating the way his voice cracked. Dammit, the things Lev unknowingly did to him… or… maybe he did know… his eyes widened, flushing and walking straight out the front door, disregarding the fact that he left his shoes. 

 

“You forgot your shoes!”

“Bring them then!” He shouted, starting a brisk pace that made the Alpha have to do a light jog in order to catch up.

“Mori, why are you running?”

“I have been busy with exams and haven’t had time to exercise!” It was a lie through gritted teeth.

“Ah, I see! You did seem a bit heavier than usual!”

“Leeeeev!!!”

 

It was probably the warm heat in the air or perhaps it was the flush that had come to his face from Lev senselessly chasing ducks, naming one ‘Diggle’, then noticing that some perv was trying to talk to Mori and then Lev beating the guys ass and then going back to chasing ducks that made Morisuke stand up and walk over to Lev with a shy expression. 

“Hey, Lev…?”

“Hmm?” His face turned to him as he squeezed Diggle against his chest. 

“Can we… talk about something…?” Lev’s face darkened at that, eyes glinting.

“Mori… are you breaking up with me?”

“N-NO! Quite the opposite, really!”

“Oh… Ok! What’s up?”

“W-Well… it is July.” Lev nodded. “And… my next heat is in September, so um…”

Lev waited patiently, knowing better than to rush him when he was stuttering and pausing this much. 

“W-Will you spend it with m-me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother was just sitting next to me going, "MY GLASSES!!!" in the Velma voice for about ten minutes and I want to kill myself. ANYWAYS!!!! The duckies. The duckies for my dear, favourite writer Amethystfairy1. If you have not read their works, I am questioning your sanity because, oh my God, they write so beautifully! GUYS. I'M FUCKING SERIOUS. GO READ 'BY YOUR SIDE' AND 'ONE PACK'. YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT, UNLESS YOU ARE LIKE ME WHO CRIES NO MATTER WHAT EMOTION I AM FEELING.
> 
> If any of you are wondering about the name Diggle, my brother was watching Green Arrow and I was sitting with him and I read 'Diggle' on the screen and I was like. Lev would name a duck at the park. Let's name him Diggle. So if any of you guys want to judge us or me for this choice, that's ok. I will just go and mourn the loss of whatever remaining respect any of you had for me.


	10. All Through The Night, I'll Be Awake, I'll Be With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was he fucking stupid? Why would he possibly believe that just because he and Lev were together that… that Lev wanted to bond and mate and… everything that typically came after… how stupid. Perhaps he’d fallen too deep, became ill to the illusion of love and romance that came with relationships. It might be because of the distance, the trust he’d built for Lev that made him believe the Alpha would continue to want him, if he ever even did… wow. It seems he’s as stupid as his father…

The sound Morisuke received in response was an excited quack from Diggle as he jumped out of Lev’s now slack grasp. Morisuke’s eyes widened, realizing how bad of an idea this really was, slowly lifting his left hand up to cover his mouth, the right balling into a fist as he blinked.

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t… I shouldn’t have said anything. That was really, really stupid.” How he was not having a hard time getting out those words was beyond him and the urge to burst into tears was even stronger. 

Was he fucking stupid? Why would he possibly believe that just because he and Lev were together that… that Lev wanted to bond and mate and… everything that typically came after… how stupid. Perhaps he’d fallen too deep, became ill to the illusion of love and romance that came with relationships. It might be because of the distance, the trust he’d built for Lev that made him believe the Alpha would continue to want him, if he ever even did… wow. It seems he’s as stupid as his father…

“Ah, no! Mori, you just caught me by surprise!” It was clear he’d begun to smell that distressed scent he’d been producing. Did Lev even mean it…? Had it really been out of surprise? “Are you sure you want me though?”

Morisuke chuckled at that, a dark expression on his face. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that…?”

 

“What? Mori, what do you mean?”

“Lev, maybe this was a mistake. No matter how you look at it, I’ll never be good enough for you. I don’t have the pedigree or the traits that most omega’s would… maybe… maybe you should find someone else.” He stood up, turning away from Lev to make sure that he wouldn’t see the soon to be falling tears.

“What the hell… Morisuke, I told you didn’t I…?”

“W-What is that supposed to mean?”

“I told you I wouldn’t let you go. I made that promise as a fucking first year and it’s worked so I sure as hell am not going to break that now that we are so close to the starting line!”

“What starting line...? Please, tell me what fucking starting line!? Lev, you don’t have the ability to ‘let me’ go! I’m not your mate! Hell, even if I was, I could still fucking leave! I’ve seen it happen!” He knew he was shouting, knew he was probably being dramatic and the fact that this is the first time seeing each other and months and fighting was not a good sign.

“Mori… what is this about?”

“It’s not about anything…”

“Oh, come on. I know you better than that. Don’t lie to me and think I’m too stupid to notice! I’m not fucking fifteen anymore! And you aren’t the same eighteen year old who felt that they didn’t have anybody! You have ME! I am here! No, I’m not your mate yet, but if that’s what you want, I’ll become it in a heartbeat! But don’t expect me to respond so quickly when it’s so important! This is important, Mori! A decision that lasts forever and I don’t want you to regret being with me later! WHAT IS IT ABOUT!?”

Morisuke was crying. Not because he was particularly scared, more so because he was sad. Lev was angry with him. Lev had never been angry with him. Iff he was scared about anything, it was the flurry of emotions he was feeling…

“My mother, he… he left us, ok? I know that it’s probably irrational that I am carrying around the fear that everyone will eventually leave me but… that was my mom, Lev. How can I trust someone who started out as a stranger when I can’t even trust the person who carried me inside of them for nine months…?” He knew how weak he probably looked, tears streaming down his face as he didn’t even attempt to wipe them away.

“Mori… I can’t even begin to imagine what that might be like but I do know this. You can trust me, Mori. I won’t leave like that.”

“Don’t you get it!? I’m not worried about you being like him! I’m terrified that one day I’ll turn into him! I don’t know his reasons for leaving, even to this day, but I do know the pain that my father feels every time he catches a glance of his own neck! I don’t want to do that to you, Lev! I want to mate with you because I want to prove that I’m in this: ride or die! I know that I caught you off guard but doing that is better than you thinking that I might leave!”

“In the few years that have known you, I’ve never thought you might leave.” Lev smiled softly, standing up and walking towards his love with a saddened expression. “I knew you wouldn’t because you aren’t the type. You are Yaku Morisuke, the strongest omega I know, hell, strongest person probably! You are capable and responsible, ready to make decisions but also clear headed enough to know when you need to just help somebody. You say you don’t have the traits but I don’t understand. You are kind and motherly… in my opinion, you are everything an omega should be. Except, when it comes to fight or flight, you never fly. You don’t run away. You stay and fight for what you believe. Right?”

All the omega could manage was a small sob, his head falling forward, hitting against Lev’s shoulder with a quick gasp, the oxygen leaving Morisuke’s lips. That was it. He’d never told anybody about his mother. Nobody knew except for Lev. 

Maybe it was odd, that with the trust they’d built, he’d never told Lev. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Lev enough to tell him, it’s because he trusted Lev with everything he had. He knew that if he ever did something really bad, Lev would help him fix it, knew that if he were ever in danger, Lev would truly do anything to protect him. But when it comes to this extremely personal piece of information, Morisuke didn’t care. 

During his childhood, people would say it was Morisuke’s fault he left, that he drove him into a corner that he eventually just ran away from. What if everyone else thought that too? What if Lev believed he was the cause for his mother abandoning them? He wasn’t scared of Lev doing anything unless it would end with them apart. So yeah, he didn’t tell Lev until now but he had thought it were a good reason, scared that the Alpha would agree with all of those people and say it was his fault and leave him, disown him as if he hadn’t ever existed, that his mother never even met his father. 

He needs to trust Lev more. He needs to trust that Lev won’t up and leave him. He needs to trust that Lev will always give him a reason to stay. He needs to trust that Lev really is the only reason. Because it’s all true, Lev won’t leave. Lev will always give him a reason. And as far as Morisuke is concerned, Lev is his only reason for breathing right now.

“Mori, I want you to take the rest of today and tomorrow and really think about it. If you wake up and decide that you still want to spend your heat together, I will accept that, but only if it’s because you know it’s what you want. Now and forever, ok?” He nodded and when Lev stood up again, Morisuke gripped his sleeve. “Don’t worry, Mori. I’ll be there all through the night, I’ll be awake, I’ll be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was really hard for me for a lot of reasons that I won't get into, but I knew that I would end up doing it this way from the beginning. This bit of angst probably wasn't what you guys might have expected but really, I couldn't give them a clear click through life like that. Yeah, I want my sons to be happy and they will be! Hell, they are as long as they have each other but they need to talk! 
> 
> Yes, they will be bonding and mating in September but in the chapters before that, they are going to have some serious talks. They've been doing long distance for over half of their relationship and that takes a lot of time for talking away. Sooo! They really need to discuss a lot of things that will definitely be resolved in the end! 
> 
> Thank you for the endless support I've been given and I apologize if any of my writing seems super unrealistic, but hey, it is unrealistic. Fanfiction is full of things you want to happen, not things that might actually happen!


	11. Nothing Holding Me Back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysssss!!! I am so excited right nowwww! This story has gone a pretty long way and will continue to grow for a while longer and I'm just so ready for the next part of this story!! I know that this chapter is short but I will make up for it next time!

Morisuke thought about it. For the next two days, he thought and he thought. And the more he thought, the more he knew that this was what he wanted. It wasn’t hard for him to imagine, spending his life with Lev. In fact, it was practically impossible for him to imagine a life where Lev wasn’t right by his side.

He had honestly been a little frightened by that, considering Lev would have to agree to bonding and mating as well. Morisuke didn’t want anyone else. He wants his bumbling, excitable and surprisingly intelligent, half-Russian boyfriend. 

For a long time, the omega had been sure that he wouldn’t find anyone because there was nobody he could see himself getting that close with. But then he met Lev. the younger had shown so much concern for his upperclassman. That’s all they’d been then. The senpai and kouhai. Now, their relationship had grown in amazing ways and he found himself wanting it to continue growing.

He wanted Lev’s mark. He wanted to say: “Oh, that’s my mate.” He wants to take his last name in the future and if they ever feel ready enough, they might bring children into the mix. But for now… now he knew what he wanted. 

The two were currently perched up on the couch, Mori placed gingerly on Lev’s lap, back to chest. Slowly though, Morisuke turned around, straddling the Alpha with a cautious expression. “So… I thought about it…” 

At this, the Alpha noticeably straightened up, his hands clasping his boyfriend’s hips gently. “Yeah?”

“Yeah…” He smiled. “Lev, I know I sprung it one you pretty suddenly but… I did it because I was scared of your answer… this isn’t a spur of the moment thing, I’ve wanted to this for a while…”

“How long is a while, Mori?” Lev looked at him with those bright green eyes as he picked up the omega’s hand, pressing a kiss into the crook of Morisuke’s wrist. 

“Probably since the first time you ever said you needed me…”

“Mm, I still need you…”

“I know… but, I need you to promise you aren’t doing this just because I want to…”

“Mori, do I seem like the person who would just give their whole being without knowing just what I’m getting myself into?”

“No…”

“Exactly. Mori, I love you, more than words can say and yes, that is sappy, but that’s what I do best and I can promise that I will want to continue my life with you glued to my side.” At these words, Morisuke felt himself smile, leaning forward and putting his face against Lev’s shoulder. “So you really want to, Mori?”

“I really, really do…”


	12. Say It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be romantic and pure and this happened instead. Ahhhhhh.

Lev remembers the exact second Morisuke had called him. He’d been in the kitchen with his sister, making ramen when his phone had started buzzing against the counter with a soft tune spilling from the speaker. The Alpha had that ringtone ingrained in his mind, darting across the room to pick up his phone and dropping his chopsticks on the floor. Alisa was about to yell at him to stop being a spaz before she realized what the call was.

He had been waiting for this call all month, knowing that when it came, he would have to dart out the door and hop on a train. With a deep breath, he snatched up his phone, holding it up to his ear after swiping the green indicator on the screen. In the next second, a soft voice broke through the speaker into Lev’s ear, alerting him that this is indeed happening.

In a quiet tone, Morisuke explained that he had gone into preheat two days ago, had started slicking up and that his heat would start tomorrow, more than likely. Lev gave a nervous exhale, Morisuke pausing in the middle of a sentence at the sound. 

“Lev…? Are you ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just… I’m excited, y’know…? And nervous, of course…” He heard a sigh and the sound of sheets crinkling, signalling that the omega had gone to lay down. 

“Well, I am too…” The smile could be heard in Morisuke’s voice, a lot quieter than it normally was even. 

“Are you sleepy, Mori…?”

“Mmhmm… I wanted to call you before I went to bed…” A yawn. “You should probably head to bed soon too, Lev. you’ll be getting very little sleep for the next week…”

Now, Lev knew this comment wasn’t meant in a sexual manner, yet his cheeks still lit up at the implication, because he was right. He wasn’t going to get much sleep for the next week, just small naps between rounds. In total, Lev and Mori have had sex three times, unless you count the misplaced handjob, which turned into another complete round, that came after the second time. Still. Three sessions. It almost freaked him out that he would be running off of instinct and hormones for the next five or six days.

He couldn’t tell if he was lucky or Morisuke was cursed that his days in heat were on the longer spectrum, maybe both. Most omega’s, his sister included, only had three or four day heats, though they could last up to a week. They were hoping that since he would be spending this one with an Alpha and bonding, the number of days would decrease at least a little, considering he’d be getting a real knot repeatedly and a warm penis rather than cold silicone, plus the pleasure that apparently comes from mating. 

“So should I head up there on the early train…?” He received a hum in response, the omega’s voice getting even quieter. “Go to sleep, Mori… I have the key so I’ll let myself in. I want you to sleep as much as possible.”

“M’kay… Love you…” Another yawn.

“I love you too, Mori. Goodnight.”

“Night…”

Lev hung up the phone and stood there for a few minutes, silent. 

“Uh, Lyovochka…? Are you ok? You’re just standing there and it’s honestly freaking me out.”

“I’m fine… It just set in that I’ll be mated tomorrow... “ There was a small smile playing on Lev’s lips, curling slightly at the corner.

“Oh? So that really was the call?”

“Yep!” He chirped, quick to run out into to the living room, making a beeline for the stairs.

“Lyovochka!! Your ramen!!”

“Oh… you can have it! I have to finish packing!”

“Oh, cool, food for me and the kid.” 

“I always forget you have a toddler…” He looked to the seat next to his sister, a pale boy with silvery hair sitting quiet and looking up at his uncle. “He’s so… quiet…?”

“I know…” She said, a baffled expression on her face as well. “I don’t know where he gets it from.”

“Hmm… oh well! I gotta go and finish so you have a goodnight!” 

Lev ran up the steps, flying into his bedroom and really just throwing stuff into his sports duffle. Starting tomorrow, he’d have many more things to worry about than if he had enough clean shirts. 

 

**********************

The earliest train left at 6:04, which meant he’d be happily pulling into the station at 8 o’clock on the dot. He knew that other people might find it eager, the way he was rushing to his boyfriend’s side, but Lev didn’t care. Really, the sooner he could get there the better. Regardless of the main purpose of this visit, Lev had missed Morisuke. Of course he had. That’s what happens when you date a person two years your senior.

Though now that he was a set to graduate in March, he knew he’d be seeing Mori a lot more. By that, he means everyday. Shortly after the discussion of mating, Mori’s father and his own parents had gotten together, conversation falling towards them living together. Mori’s father loved Lev, thought the kid was great for his son. However, that was his only child and an omega at that, so yeah, he was a bit concerned about them living together.

In the end, Lev had told Morisuke’s father his own concerns about living with Mori, though they had all been things nobody, including the omega, had thought they would be. He spouted off that he was scared to wake up to Mori’s sleeping face and die of cuteness overload. That got him an embarrassed ‘shut up’ from said cute omega but then, to add to Morisuke’s chagrin, he said: “I’m also worried that if I’m ever not home, Mori will need me to help him get something off of a shelf and I won’t be there to help him so he’ll try and get a chair and fall. That’d be scary.” (He received a swift kick to the shins for that one.)

The talk was over and decided with when they saw Lev stroking Mori’s head in an attempt to gain forgiveness and seeing the fond look in the omega’s eyes when he looked up at him. His father had simply clapped Lev on the back, saying he’d make a fine mate for his son. This made the shorter of the two flush, though Lev just smiled. Not that one hundred kilowatt grin, just a small, honest smile as he wrapped his arm around Mori, pulling him up slightly and leaning down himself to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

They worked together and Lev knew that the choice they made was the right one. He and Mori worked best when they were with each other, the proof of this being the difference between Lev’s personality when they were together and when they were apart, Mori’s exhaustion when Lev was holding him or when he wasn’t. They were in love, falling all over themselves in order to see each other. 

When Morisuke had made the choice to go to Miyagi for university, it had been a horribly tough decision. Of course, he had chosen the school before they had even gotten together, but he knew that it would be unfortunate to be far away from his kouhai. When they got together, he was determined to change his choice, but Lev had been the one who told him to go and wait for him until he graduated. 

People found Lev intimidating, appearance wise, though his personality often dulled the fact. Lev wasn’t ever really intimidating, but if you gave him a reason to, he could be all kinds of intimidating and serious. When it came to Morisuke and his future, he becomes the most serious. He’d given up two years of time seeing him whenever because he wanted Morisuke to be happy, wants Morisuke to follow his dreams if that is what he pleases and considering that university had high ranked courses for education, he figured it would be an amazing opportunity.

He wanted Morisuke happy and from here, it seemed that one of the best ways to do that would be their mating. Lev wasn’t going to lie. It will probably overwhelm him with joy when it happens. They’re ready. They’ve been unknowingly preparing for this ever since they met, hell, ever since they were born. 

He was walking again, stepping out of the train and onto the platform, allowing himself a moment for his eyes to adjust to the scenery. He’d always enjoyed the look of Miyagi, the miles of green that inevitably split into the roads and the mountain. 

The walk to Morisuke's apartment complex wasn't a very long one and Lev found himself barring the time by listening to music on his headphones as he walked. He had a skip in his step, walking faster and faster until he was jogging, though to most it'd be a run if they tried to keep up. 

The building was homey, cozy even from the exterior with it's white trim and wooden balconies for each level apartment. The second it came into view, Lev found himself grabbing for his keys, running up the stairs and swiftly jamming the key in the lock, though a sound made him pause. 

"Lev...?" He looked up, meeting the eyes of a silver haired omega who had a small grin on his face. 

"Ah, Suga-san, good to see you!"

"Sawamura." He giggled, though Lev just raised a brow. 

"What about him?"

"No, no, my name. It's Sawamura Koushi now! Daichi and I got married!"

"Eh!? Mori never told me!"

"Well, we didn't actually make a big deal out of it, just us an our family back in May!"

"Oh! Well congratulations!"

"You too!"

"For what?"

"Well... you two are mating, right...? Isn't that why you're here?"

"Oh! Yeah! Thank you!" The man simply laughed and walked away after offering a small wave. 

"Goodbye, Lev!"

"You too!" He watched as the omega carefully took the stairs one by one, gracing down the sidewalk. "Hmm... he smelled really sweet..."

Lev rubbed under his nose, sneezing a little until he focused on the task he'd been doing before he was interrupted. He twisted the key and opened the door, stepping inside and taking a breath. 

The inside of the apartment smelled just like Mori, slightly overwhelming with the potency, but in a good way. Because he knows the rules, he slips off his sneakers, making his way into the hall an stopping in front of a closed door. 

Mori was right inside there. Was he sleeping, maybe he wasn't and he was staring to tou- no! Don't think that! Just go inside! 

He allowed himself a moment to calm down, opening the door and sighing in slight relief at the view in front of him. Curled up in a ball with a thin blanket pulled up to his chin, was Morisuke. His cheeks were flushed a rosy red, nuzzling his face into his pillow at the sound of the door cracking open. 

Lev panicked slightly, afraid that he might have awoken the ferocious kitten that is his boyfriend. A pair of chocolate eyes slowly blinked open, glancing around the room and glazing over Lev before closing. And then shooting open again. Ok. Shooting is a bit strong considering how lethargic he is feeling. 

Lev gave a soft smile, closing the door and moving to sit in the desk chair in front of the bed. "Good morning, Mori..."

"Mornin'..." Morisuke swallowed, his hand moving to clasp Lev's. "I missed you..."

"I missed you to. I'm sorry I woke you up though." He squeezed the tiny hand in his palm, not expecting to get a toothy grin in response. 

"It's ok... I would've woken up soon anyway." He watched with a smile as Morisuke sat up, though his expression changed when he heard a small whimper. 

"Mori? What's wrong?" 

"I, uh, I used a plug... to keep the slick in while I slept..." Shy eyes looked up at the half-Russian and he felt himself melting slowly. "I hope that's ok..."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Ah... Koushi told me that when he and Daichi go through cycles, he hates when Koushi does that kind of thing..."

"They've been bonded for a few years, right? Maybe that's it? I don't know, but I understand that you don't want to ruin your bedsheets."

The omega smiled at him then, looking around the room before nodding. "Speaking of bedsheets... we need to change them."

"Hmm?"

"Well, these are my good sheets and they're going to get very dirty very soon if we don't change them." This time, it appeared the comment was meant to be sexual and Lev felt himself blush to the high heavens. "So... sheets."

Lev's eyes followed the finger that Morisuke had extended towards a pack of plain white sheets sitting in a laundry basket. 

"I already washed them so they don't smell all plasticky and stuff." The omega looked awfully proud of himself about the forethought on doing so and then even prouder when he added the next part. "I got white so there will be no stains that show up!"

Lev is confused. Typically, Morisuke would be half of a second away from combustion talking about this stuff and now he's just rambling. He doesn't mind, really, he's just confused. 

He felt himself think back to all of the times his mother and sister had gone into preheat and how their emotions and, really, their personalities had been altered. His mother, a shy and quiet man, would suddenly be loud and exuberant, while his sister, who is usually as happy and bubbly as Lev, would start crying at the smallest thing. Is that what this is...?

"Um... Mori...?"

"Hmm?" The omega had a bright smile, eyes wide and twinkling in excitement. He almost reminded Lev of a child at Christmas. 

"Are you... ok?"

"I'm fine! Why?"

"You just... seem different?" Right after saying that, the omega's gaze hardened, eyes glaring into his soul. 

"Are you trying to say there is something wrong with me...?" His voice creaked out, the earlier mirth having dissipated. 

"No, no, no! Everything's ok! I was just thinking that you seem very, very happy! More so than usual!"

"Oh..." He said, eyes relaxing and a smile appearing once aga. "Of course I'm happy, beanpole! I get to see you and we're bonding this time, so..."

Ahhhh. There it is. There's his boyfriend. Hopelessly awkward and occasionally shy. 

Now, Lev hasn't gotten around to seeing every side of the omega he will finally call his, but he knows that he will with time. 

For the next few hours, they did little things to spend the time until Mori's heat officially kicked in. They changed the sheets, moved water bottles and little snacks from the kitchen into the bedroom, Lev ate some breakfast and they finally sat down to watch a movie on the couch. 

Morisuke was curled up in Lev's lap, cheek rested against his chest as they watched the bees buzz around the screen. They didn't talk much, aside from Lev asking Mori if he were sure he didn't want anything to eat. The omega was adamant that he couldn't eat anything. Lev chalked it up to his cramps bothering him and he did what any good boyfriend should do. 

He started softly massaging Morisuke's stomach and based on the soft sounds the omega was making, he believed he was doing something right. After all, he hadn't told Lev to stop and he seemed to be pushing back up against his large palm. 

"You know, Mori, I really admire Barry's want to-"

There was a quiet moan, a small grinding against his hipbone before Lev realized it. Morisuke had left in the plug since this morning and... omega's can't eat during heat because their intestines detach in place of the reproductive one... oh. He'd been practically rubbing the plug against Morisuke's walls this whole time. 

He looked down at his omega's face, bright red and eyes glazed as he twitched. Suddenly, a heavy scent spilled throughout the whole room, filling Lev's nostrils and slowly snapping every rope of control the Alpha had previously had. 

His omega smelled so good, looked even better... body flushed and twitching with every movement that moved his hips, effectively jostling the toy resting inside of him. Lev took a breath, moving his hand down to feel at the crotch and ass of Morisuke's pants, realizing that after it had started moving around, it hadn't stopped the slick from leaking at all. 

He felt his instincts popping into place, the need to pick him up and breed him strong. Instead, he attempted to stave it off in favour of carrying the smaller man to the bedroom and putting a pillow under his hips like how other Alpha's had suggested. He didn't know how rough he'd end up being but he really didn't want to hurt his kitten. 

Lev found himself pulling away to find the knot proof condoms when a tiny hand found his wrist. 

"P-Please... don't go..." 

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, ok? I just have to find the condoms!" 

"T-They're, um, on the t-thing..." Morisuke shook his head a little, as though he were trying to clear his mind in favour of focusing, though it seems he only became dizzy from the action. 

"Just relax and, uh, can you get undressed for me, Mori?" The omega nodded, shimmying out of his sweatpants and slowly pulling off the t-shirt he'd been wearing. 

Lev looked around, spotting the box on the dresser and reaching over to grab them. 

Oh, God. This is happening. Like. Right now. Oh my fucking God. Wow. They're really doing this. This is real. Uhuhuhuuuu.... wow. Ok. Um. 

"Lev... please... hurry..." The sound of that voice had snapped him out of whatever anxiety he had suddenly been cursed with, his attentions instead drawn to the small boy writhing on the bed. 

Morisuke was beautiful. Maybe in an unconventional way, but he really was. He had gorgeous eyes that made Lev melt, a smile that put the stars to shame... he had nice skin, soft to the touch and an amazing body... in all things, Morisuke was beautiful. But the way he looked at Lev... that's what Lev loves the most. 

His eyes seem to soften, twinkling with joy at the sight of his cub-like lion. His body relaxed under the touch, rather than going rigid with anxiety at human contact. It made Lev want to touch him all the more. 

Lev made quick work of his clothes, tossing his hoodie to the floor, his joggers soon following, his boxers finishing off the pile. He heard the shuddering breath that escaped Morisuke's lips, making him smirk. The omega must have snapped to attention when he saw what was to be soon inside of him. 

He crossed the room again, climbing back onto the bed and spreading Morisuke's legs in order to sit in between them, hands running up and down the pale thighs that had become wet with a sheen of sweat and slick. The omega twitched under his touch, quickly becoming boneless when Lev began sucking on the skin of his thighs, tucking his face into the leg he held in his arms. 

His thighs had always been sensitive, making them one of Lev's favourite places to tease when they were intimate. The Alpha relished in the way Morisuke would moan under his ministrations, his instincts telling him to claim and ravish put on hold in order to make sure Morisuke actually felt as though he were treasured because. He is. Very much so. 

Now, in the times they've been together, they have experimented with certain things. Those things include blow jobs, hand jobs and, of course, fingering. One thing they had yet to do was oral. And by oral, that refers to Lev's mouth near his entrance, not his dick, mostly because Morisuke was embarrassed by the idea and also because Lev has no idea what he would even do. 

However, in this moment, it sounded very appealing. His instincts told him to bury his face between those plush thighs and kiss and lick and suck. Lev wanted to taste him and essentially just lap up everything he had to offer. 

"L-Lev, t-the plug..." Oh. The plug. 

Lev's fingers began to glide across his skin falling to the hole and grabbing the stop of the plug, pulling gently and feeling it slowly slip out with a bit of tugging. He set it on top of a towel Morisuke had previously placed on the bedside table, listening to the omega whine over the sudden emptiness. 

"Morisuke." He grunted, face falling back towards his thighs and nipping the slightly reddened skin. "I wanna taste you."

Now, Lev was never really a smooth talker but it appeared that when he and Morisuke were alone and being any sort of intimate, the words fell like a waterfall, no stuttering or pauses allowed from his lips. Morisuke, on the other hand...

"L-Lev... that's..." His breath caught when the Alpha's finger went straight through the line of slick that had slid down his thigh and licked it off like it were anything but what it actually was. 

The silver haired teenager let out a growl, tongue flattening against his boyfriend's thigh to consume more of that sweet taste that had kicked his instincts in to overdrive. 

All of the slick that had been stored inside because of the plug had started seeping down his thighs, joined by a fresh batch from the pleasure Lev had been giving him. 

Lev couldn't stop himself anymore. His head immediately fell into place between Morisuke's thighs, tongue darting out to lick a stripe over Morisuke's entrance, getting a mouthful of the liquid, watching in satisfaction as his hole twitched in pleasure. 

He heard a low moan as a hand threaded into his hair, forcing his head back down and Lev happily complied, licking up more slick before sucking harshly against his entrance and bringing out more of the hot juice. 

Morisuke's eyes had begun to roll back slightly, body twitching as Lev's tongue serviced him. He had no thoughts in his mind other than: "Oh my God, he's so good with his tongue," and "I'm going to come if he doesn't stop," which was then quickly followed by: "Please, God, don't stop."

It felt so amazing. However, it wasn't amazing so amazing that Morisuke forgot what he needed more than anything. 

"P-Please... can I have it...?"

"Can you have what...?" He teased, a devilish smirk crossing his lips as he dropped his mouth to suck at Morisuke's hole once again. 

"Y-Your knot... and I w-want you to b-bite me..."

The Alpha pushed himself up and wiped his mouth, grabbing one of the foil wrappers from the box and ripping it open with his teeth. He had no intentions of making the omega wait if he asked for it. He rolled the condom down, giving it a few pumps to make sure it was properly in place. 

When he noticed how Morisuke had stilled and taken a slightly nervous expression, the Alpha leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, nothing deep or rough, just lips touching in comfort. "Are you nervous, kotik?"

Morisuke nodded, the heavy blush on his cheeks reddening. "I-It's... I-I've never taken a k-knot, y'know...? E-Everyone says it feels g-good but... what if it h-hurts...?"

Lev knew he must be really nervous because of all of the stuttering and the way his conscious had broken through his instinct to get knotted and mated. The Alpha gave a warm smile, leaning forward to rest their foreheads against each other. "Hey, I promise it won't. If it does, you can just squeeze my hand really tightly, ok?"

Mori nodded, bringing their lips together for another kiss and he took that for a good time to push in. He went in surprisingly easy, probably from the stretch of the plug earlier, plus all of this slick. 

He was engulfed by the overwhelming heat, his member twitching inside of Morisuke, whose walls were tightening around him so wonderfully. He let a low rumble burst from his chest, making the omega in his arms go boneless all together, body almost going slack as he attempted to pull Lev in further. 

Their hands found each other's easily, clasping together in the need to be touching everywhere possible. The bulky Alpha found himself sucking lightly on Morisuke's scent glands, making said twenty-year-old smile happily. Lev's hips snapped, filling the omega over and over, grunts and moans filling the otherwise silent room.

Lev was going purely off instinct, the sound of his omega's moans and breathy inhales fueling him as he practically bent the other in half. The bed began creaking lowly with every thrust, every time Morisuke's back was ground into the soft surface, his breaths becoming uneven. 

Lev could feel his knot swelling, catching on the omega's rim with every thrust, snapping his hips one more time before it was inside, inflating inside of Morisuke, whose eyes had snapped open, letting out a broken moan as he came, hands tightening their grip as he bit into Lev's neck right as Lev did the same. 

Lev came. Hard. He felt himself spilling into the condom and a very Alpha part of him wished he'd spilled inside of Morisuke instead. The second he looked at the omega who was dazed out over his knot and his mating bite, he felt the second wave of semen shoot from his tip into the latex barrier. 

He felt so many things coming through the bond, so many emotions that he couldn't put a name to, but they all seemed... happy. 

Lev felt Morisuke's eyelids close against his cheek, evidence from the fluttering eyelashes that brushed against his pale skin. The omega had been tired out, satisfied from the first round of the week, a satisfied feeling in his stomach and a lot of love in his chest. 

For the next half of an hour, Lev held him until his knot went down, pulling out and disposing of the used condom before wiping his omega down with a hand towel, thankfully left next to a bowl of water. There was a bit of blood caked on his neck from the bite that Lev spent the next hour observing before there was a tiny tug on his hand and then an omega perched in his lap, ready for another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GUYSSSSS!!!! I AM SO HAPPY TO HAVE GOTTEN TO THIS POINTTTT!!!!! THIS IS LIKE. AHHHHHH. THIS IS THE MOMENT I, MYSELF, HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT AHHHHHHHHHH.


	13. The Tears Slipping Onto The Page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mori..... I am so sorry... uwahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Morisuke is so scared. Right now, he feels his life crumbling before him as he helplessly looks down at the ground, tears stalled in his eyes hands rested on his knees as he fell to them hopelessly. It should’ve hurt, falling like that, bu he couldn’t feel it. All he could feel is the fear building up in his heart and the tears in his eyes, an inch away from dripping out like a waterfall. He’d pulled his knees to his chest at some point, burying his face against them and suddenly, he wished the apartment wasn’t so empty. 

He wished that there was music playing from the radio in the kitchen. The sound of Koushi twittering around his kitchen, babbling about pregnancy… pregnancy. The very cause of his tears sat a few inches away on the floor, a completely innocent piece of plastic to anyone else and what should’ve been great news. But… this isn’t the case. That stick is practically evil itself and the results are anything but joyful.

He was pregnant… he was twenty and pregnant… god, what is Lev going to think…?

At the thought of his mate, the tears slipped, a choked sob breaking out from his throat. What were they going to do…? Lev is only eighteen, he can’t be a father… what would he even say? He’d resent Morisuke for sure. No, the Alpha wasn’t that kind of person, but that would only show how badly he’d screwed up.

His mind went blank for a moment, only to be filled with images, sound and memories of that time. He was 15 again, a first year in highschool just starting out on the volleyball team when it happened. He’d gotten a text message from his mother, telling him to be ready to leave early. He hadn’t understood at the time, but he made sure to let the coaches know he’d be getting picked up early. 

He hadn’t known how to react though when the auburn haired parent he loved walked him to the car before driving to a parking lot that he had never seen. It was empty, no other cars around but he was watching the other man the whole time. 

“Mama, what are we doing here…?”

“We have to go, Morisuke.”

“What?”

“You and me! We gotta go! Leave this place and just… live!” The other looked close to tears, face wide in a smile that Morisuke had never seen before. “I already packed some bags and your father will be ok without us! I know he-”

“Mama… why are you saying this…?”

“Morisuke. Are you questioning me? I am your mother.” His face had turned cold, eyes hardening as he looked down at his son.

“No, I just… why would you want to leave papa….? And me….”

“Honey, no!! I want you to come with me!”

“I don’t want to go… I like it here… I don’t want to leave papa alone either…”

“Fine then. I should have known you were just going to be a disobedient brat.”

 

The memory cut out then, Morisuke’s breath pouring out in harsh pants as he scrambled forward, hands grasping for the edge of the toilet seat to balance himself before he began to empty his stomach. After that, he just sat there, looking down at the ground for a while before he grabbed the pregnancy test with shaky hands, throwing it away and making his way to the bedroom.

He let himself sink into the sheets, burying his face into his pillow and sobbing at the faint scent of Lev that stuck down. What had he gotten himself into…? What has he gotten Lev into…? As much as he hated it, Lev was still practically a child, he couldn’t have a child now… he can’t do that to him. However, there was nothing to do. 

He would never get rid of the baby, don’t get him wrong, not that he could even if he wanted to… he had to tell Lev. He didn’t want a pup right now, he wasn’t ready… what were he to do…?

And then he heard his phone chirp and he groaned. Why do people seem to have the worst timing…? He gripped the phone and flipped it over, eyes widening when he realized that it had been Lev, asking to skype. He must have felt it, Mori’s sour feelings leaking through the bond. There was no way for Morisuke to hide his feelings from the Alpha, not that there was much reason to do so anyways… except for the obvious. Lev will hate him and this child and there is nothing he can do regarding that fact.

He willed himself to get up, pulling one his blankets up and over his shoulders, tying it across the front so it’d stay in place before going online. He didn’t wipe away his tears, wasn’t going to try and lie in anyway. He wanted to believe that if Lev really, truly loved him, he would accept this and help him as best as possible. And if he didn’t… then it just proved that their love wasn’t enough.

He clicked on Lev’s name, silently clicking the call button that was slightly blurred through the tears. They continued to fall down his cheeks, only coming faster when Lev’s face lit up the screen. The man had a small smile, different from the normal kilowatt one, which meant he had, in fact, felt the bad feeling flowing through the bond. In the past year or so, Lev had realized that the easiest way to calm Morisuke down when he was crumbling or sad was to talk in hushed tones, simple whispers calming him and asking if he were ok. This seemed to be one of those times.

“Hey, Mori…” The Alpha’s voice was soft. Too soft. For some reason, Morisuke wished the man was yelling at him and he had no idea why. He hated when Lev yelled, probably because it was hard to make the man so angry, but he felt like Lev should be angry.

Morisuke had effectively stolen the other’s young life away from him. Morisuke didn’t care about himself right now. He cares about Lev. He doesn’t want Lev to have to give up certain things he wants because of a mistake.

A mistake.

The sound that broke out of Morisuke’s lips was something frightening. The sound of agony and betrayal from his own mind making itself heard. He called the baby a mistake. Even if he wanted the kid, he’d be a horrible mother wouldn’t he….? In his frustration, he had thought something horrible and now he is truly falling apart in front of his mate. 

He flopped his upper body on the desk, burying his face in the blanket and letting the sobs fall. He couldn’t look at Lev right now, couldn’t admit what he had done. 

“Mori… please look at me…” No response. “Morisuke. Please. Look at me and tell me what is wrong. I wouldn’t ask, but you never cry like this.”

“I-I… I can’t tell y-you over Skype…” 

“Do you want me to come down, Mori…?”

“N-No, um… I think… I-I think I should come down there…”

Morisuke knew it would be wiser to go to Tokyo, rather than having Lev here. He had to go there. His gynecologist was there, so he’d have to take care of that. Lev was there. His father was there and to be honest, he was the other person Morisuke was scared to tell. The man was definitely going to be disappointed in him because really: how could he make such a careless error…?

He watched with burning eyes as Lev let out a heavy sigh and grabbed his cell phone, tapping the screen for a moment or two and lifting it to his ear.

“Mama? Da, Mori nuzhno priyekhat' i ostat'sya nenadolgo.” There was a pause, the Alpha starring him down through the screen. “Akh ... eto ochen' vazhno! Khorosho! YA dam yemu znat'! Zavtra...? Da. Khorosho. YA skazhu yemu seychas. Mm, ya tozhe tebya lyublyu. Do svidaniya.”

He set the phone down, sighing once again whenever he looked at his helpless mate on the screen. “Mama said to come down tonight, no buts. You should hurry. You’ll end up on the last train otherwise.” 

The Alpha’s voice was no longer soft, rather clipped and a touch harsh, though Morisuke understood. Lev was angry. Something was seriously wrong and he didn’t even know what.


	14. Tears On The Ground, Tears On My Pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will fuck you up at first, then it'll get so happy and ungh. Yes.

For once, Morisuke was thankful for the silence he got during the train ride. He’d put on a pair of headphones, though they weren’t playing anything, letting his head fall back against the window, quietly sniffling as he tried not to think. However, in this situation, he really had to think. He needed to rationalize his thoughts, realize that, no, Lev would not leave him, nor blame him for this. 

Thankfully during the walk to the train station, the sobbing had turned into deeper breaths and soft sniffles that probably sounded just as pathetic as he felt. This whole thing is ridiculous, he knows, he also knows he shouldn’t assume would be mad and that was going to try and talk him into getting rid of it and as messed up as it is, he probably would if Lev showed so much hatred towards the idea. 

But… Lev had never shown hatred towards anything, so for it to be towards an unborn child should seem unfounded, but of course to an omega with raging hormones and anxiety problems, it seemed probable and very possible at the moment. 

He was weighing his options when it happened. There was a tap on his shoulder and his eyes opened to find a bright eyed omegan woman staring back at him before he slowly slipped his headphones off. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but notice you were crying and I’m not meaning to pry, but… are you ok…?”

“I honestly don’t know…”

“Well… I know you don’t know me and I won’t be much comfort but you can talk to me about it if you want?”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to bother you…”

“Sweetheart, I asked. Of course I am sure.”

“I, um… I-I found out today that I am pregnant… but… I don’t know how my mate will react…”

“I see… do you think they’ll be angry?”

“That’s the thing. He almost never gets angry and he’s really sweet and forgiving, but… we didn’t talk about it. We only mated back in September… I am worried that he’ll end up resenting me because he’s young…”

“Sorry, how old is he…?”

“Ah, eighteen this Saturday…” 

“And you…?”

“I am twenty. We met in highschool. I was his senpai in our volleyball club and.. He asked to court me when he was sixteen, I was eighteen and the rest is history.” He sighed, a small smile edging at his lips. “He is amazing… this ridiculously childish behemoth of an Alpha… he used to tease me a lot, make fun of my height because he is so much taller than me.” 

Morisuke hadn’t realized he’d been rambling until the woman let out a sweet sigh. “So what? He’s probably about sixteen centimeters taller than you?”

“Nope. Try 32.72. He is 198.12 centimeters. I am only 165.4 centimeters. I only know that by heart because I fill out his medical forms sometimes.”

“Um… may I ask… why are you afraid? He sounds like a really nice guy from what you’ve told me.”

“I already told you, I-”

“I know that, but did he ever saw he didn’t want any children?”

“Well, no, bu-”

“So the chance is fifty-fifty, right?” She smiled, giving him a pat in the head. “Besides, I now as a mother myself that it takes more than one person to make a baby. Maybe just try and think of the prospect of your mate being happy? One where everything went well and you two live life happily with another person, one that you made. Together.”

The train stopped all of a sudden and the woman had apologized, saying it was her stop and making her way off. Morisuke hadn’t gotten a name or anything of the sort, but he know had new possibilities pointed out to him. Perhaps... maybe… possibly, Lev would be happy.

He let himself imagine a young child, running around his feet as he walked through the kitchen while making dinner, scolding the child a bit but with no real malice because his kid is awfully cute. Then… and then, there is Lev. Chasing after the child, scooping them up into his arms and holding them upside down by the ankles, a warm smile on his face as he listens to the child giggle and squeal. 

The whole idea is ridiculous, but so oddly endearing that Morisuke can practically feel the tug on his ovaries. He was smiling, tears falling anew as he stood from his seat, realizing it was his stop. Time to tell Lev.

 

He found the walk from the train station calming, happy to have a bit more time to think about what exactly he would say. His mind was clearer now, allowing him to think about what to do. He’d decided that no parents or family should be told until he and Lev had a looooooong conversation. He didn’t need anyone else influencing their decisions and had called ahead to confirm an appointment at his doctor's office for later in the evening, leaving out any explicit results, because the little old receptionist is one hell of a gossip. 

He didn’t bother knocking when he got there, waving to Lev’s mother in the kitchen, who returned the favour with a warm smile, before turning to head up the stairs towards Lev’s room. The door had small scratches notched into the wood, from what, Morisuke still didn’t know, but in that second, he felt the urge to run his fingers over the small indentions with a smile, resting his forehead on the door before he leaned back, placing his hand on the doorknob and twisting, opening the white washed wood to see Lev, helplessly rummaging around through some things on the bed that Morisuke couldn’t see.

“Hey, Lev…” The sound of his mate’s voice seemed to snap him out of his trance, whipping to look at the omega before attempting to get out of bed without falling over. That clearly failed. “Whoa, be careful!”

He’d pitched forward, throwing out a hand before he was grabbed by Lev. 

“What happened?”

“I, um… fuck. Ok. Lev, I have to tell you something.”

“Alright… should we sit down, or…?” Morisuke nodded, perching himself up on the bed and looking into a set of emotional green eyes. He saw the anxiety, could even feel it and smell it and Morisuke was praying that things wouldn’t become horrible with the words he needed to say. 

“We really have to talk. This is really important and I… I just need to know that this isn’t going to make you hate me in the future.”

“Morisuke, I could ne-”

“-ver hate me, I know. But, Lev, this conversation is so incredibly important, I cannot even begin to say.”

“Mori… tell me.”

What, um, what are your thoughts on kids?”

“I like them. They are cute and-”

“No, I mean, do you want them?” 

“Of course. I’d love for us to have them someday. Why?” 

“How soon is someday?”

“Mori, I am not understanding wh-”

“Lev, we have about eight months…”

“Eight months for what?”

Morisuke groaned. He loves Lev so much, but why is he so dense…?

“Until we have some.”

“Wait, what?”

“Lev, I’m pregnant.”

The room was silent.

Silent.

Silent.

“What…?”

“I said-”

Morisuke never got to finish that sentence. He’d been pulled forward, into Lev’s lap, his Alpha’s hands immediately folding over his stomach with an astonished expression. 

“Mori… are you serious…? I’m going to be a papa…?” He looked up then, those eyes filled with something akin to pure joy and Morisuke felt a weight fall off of his shoulders. He nodded, tears welling in his eyes for what he knew to be joy and honest relief. 

“You are, Lev… you really are…”


	15. Smile Even Though You're Sad.

“Morisuke-san, I am sorry to say, you are not pregnant.”

\----

The words had been haunting Morisuke for the past two hours, the only other things keeping him aware were the pain in his back from hunching over on the park bench for so long and Lev’s presence next to him. His eyes were kept wide, shocked expression glued to his face, even before they left the clinic and the omega had been so caught up in whatever he was thinking that he hadn’t noticed to pitying stares of every worker in the lobby.

There was no way to escape the sad stares and the way his eyes had been brimmed with tears that just wouldn’t fall. Lev had noticed, of course he had, tough he’d simply held his head high and stayed strong for his mate, his hand placed upon Morisuke’s lower back.

Why did this happen…? Morisuke hadn’t wanted the child… and then he had… and now… it didn’t matter because the child hadn’t existed in the first place… a Phantom Pregnancy, it’s called… when an omega wants a child so badly, their body starts to mimic the symptoms… how pathetic…

Lev’s face had remained unreadable throughout the appointment, not wanting to give Morisuke any reason to freak out, though his scent gave it away. Lev hadn’t been angry, his scent showed nothing of the sort. Instead, he just smelled sad. He wasn’t angry that Morisuke had wanted kids, but hadn’t said, even though the Alpha probably knew it wasn’t something he had even realized himself…

And yet… he smelled sad. He had gotten his hopes up. Morisuke had learned that Lev’s mother had given birth for the first time at age sixteen and that age wasn’t exactly a big thing in their family, so it wasn’t much of a surprise that Lev was excited. But… it had been over nothing. Over a faint idea that wasn’t real. Morisuke had done this of his own will and the pregnancy test had been caused positive due to all of the extra hormones flooding his insides in the illusion his body had caused. 

It was cruel. He had envisioned something great, pictured the perfect little family for the two of them and a few little ones… but it wasn’t gonna happen. Well, not for a while he supposed. Not until they actually tried and succeeded. And right now… Morisuke almost wished they would try… because now… now he was aware of his wants and that hurt… 

He felt a tug on his ovaries at the thought of that, a family for them… maybe a kid that would outgrow Morisuke by the time they was eleven, causing Lev to make more jokes… maybe a kid that presented and after the process were complete, the two would sit them down at the table and awkwardly explain what was happening to their body, because Lord knows, Lev would want to hold off telling them until necessary and save their innocence, even though Morisuke was determined to make sure their kids would be completely safe with everything they did…. 

He let himself cry because… he wanted that. He wanted that now…but he couldn’t have it now. He knew that, but it didn’t stop his inner omega to weep at the fact that his womb was still empty and would be for quite a while.

“Mori…”

His head slowly lifted, looking towards Lev with a broken expression because Lev was concerned. Not about his not being a father… concerned for Mori not being a mother.

“Mori, I am so sorry…”

 

“Don’t be… it’s ok… I hadn’t wanted them at first anyways…”

“But it was because-”

“Because my body wanted one, yeah.” He scoffed, trying to convince himself of this. “Well, my body has always been kind of stupid, so.”

“Don’t say that…” The words had been whispered, but Morisuke had caught them.

“Huh…?”

“Don’t call your body stupid for wanting them.”

“Lev, I-”

“Morisuke, do you want them?”

“I don’t-”

“Morisuke. Do. You. Want. Them. And tell me the truth because I hate it when you lie to me. We are a team. Tell me what you want.”

“I… S-Someday, yeah… having them would be nice…”

“If it’s only someday… why do you look so broken about right now?”

Morisuke let himself think. Really think. Why was he so sad that he wasn’t now…

Well. Morisuke didn’t know, but he hoped it’d be ok.

“I don’t know… but I do know that I want them… someday…”

“Well, someday then. Someday, we will have them.” He smiled. “Morisuke. Smile for me.”

“Lev, come on, I’m not in the mood.”

“I know, but I’m not in the mood for seeing my mate cry, so please, save me some grief and smile. Smile, even though you’re sad.”

And so he did. He smiled, even though it was ugly and just caused him to begin sobbing, though Lev simply hushed him, pulling him close and holding him tighter when the tears began to seep into his shirt.

Someday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Mori!!
> 
> Guys. I promise you. Next chapter will be some of the happiest shit I have ever written and I just. I couldn't write the pregnancy here, because it didn't fit with the rest, though, I had always planned for this moment, I am sorry, I know I am a total dick.
> 
> The next chapter should be out tomorrow!! This had been very short and I made you guys wait so long, ahhhhhh!! Also, next chapter will have a bit of a time skip, btw!!
> 
> It is 11:50 PM here, so I made it!! Aha!!


	16. Of Course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........Oops?

As Morisuke gathered all of his papers into a pile and shoved them into his bag, he had a restless feeling in his heart. He was ready to be out of the classroom and clean on his way to the coffee shop to meet with his mate. So for that reason, the second the professor dismissed them, he was out the door, jogging through the hall and onto the grass, careful not to trip on one of the sprinklers as he darted across campus.

He moved as quick as possible, which wasn’t really that hard considering his size and how easily he could slip between the crowds of university students attempting to run far, far away from their classes and go to nap in the dorms. Normally, Morisuke would share the sentiment and want to go back to he and his mate’s apartment, cuddle down and sleep throughout the rest of the night and following morning. 

It was April, air chilly yet beginning to warm up and Morisuke was thankful for the weather, because it meant he could comfortably steal and wear his mates clothes outside. It was nice, a quick way to become cozy and comforted by Lev’s ever present scent, a heady haze that made Morisuke’s stomach clench with an inescapable want to either cuddle or have sex. Sometimes both, really. 

Anyways, anyways!! To the coffee shop he goes, running towards the small brick sidewalk to pass around, slipping through the crowd of people on the cross, rather than slowly shuffling and being even later. Lev would have to be at work soon, his hours setback for the festival they were holding downtown for some kind of celebration on allowing same secondary couples to adopt. 

So as he got in front of the door, he adjusted the hoodie’s sleeves before he pushed open the door, scanning the area for Lev and smiling when he saw a head of silver hair peeking out from a booth. He quickly shot through the area, bowing slightly at the old woman he almost knocked over in his excitement.

He loved these days, since he knew they led to something horribly important, a milestone he would only pass once, so he figured he should enjoy it. Sure, it was exhausting, but he wouldn’t give it up. What, with their strange schedules and all of this, the mates never really saw each other, save for about ten minutes between when Morisuke got home and Lev was leaving for work. So these days truly were their days.

Sneaking up behind Lev was honestly too easy, considering he is an Alpha and their mated, but then again, said man is very naive and never looks for danger unless he can smell Morisuke’s fear. This, thankfully, was not one of those times.

Sliding quick into the booth scared a gasp out of Lev, though it was quickly replaced by a small and a soft gust of air on the omega’s lips as the Alpha leaned in, giving him a kiss as a greeting before both of their eyes fell to the binders splayed out on the table before them. With a happy sigh, the two got to work, flipping through pamphlets and magazines, occasionally typing something in on a calculator, scribbling down letters and numbers in silence. 

It was nice and comfortable, feeling Morisuke’s heart with joy as he went to reach for another magazine, only being stopped when he felt Lev’s eyes on him. 

“What’s up?” He asked, an eyebrow raised as Lev seemed to consider his face. Then his hair. Then his hands considering Morisuke’s hips. “What the hell!? Don’t start feeling me up in public!”

“Huh? Mori, I’m not feeling you up, something just looks different about you. I was trying to see if you lost weight or something.” He explained.

Morisuke’s nose scrunched up slightly as he pushed up his reading glasses up with his index finger. “Is that a compliment or an insult…?”

“No, no!! I didn’t mean anything by it, Mori! You just… you look different, somehow.”

“Oh… thanks?” Lev nodded, giving a soft smile before he handed Morisuke the magazine he had been reaching for earlier. 

“So, did you ever set up the appointment and call my parents and our sisters?” The Alpha questioned. 

“Mmhmm!” He chuckled, remembering the way Alisa had fallen off of her bed when Morisuke invited her. “The appointment is tomorrow and then I have fittings in July and then the final fitting in October.” 

“Oh, wow. Tomorrow? Aren’t their typically wait lists for those kinds of things?”

“Well, they said one of the other brides cancelled her appointment, so I got it instead.”

“Wow, what great luck!!” 

“The groom was cheating on her.” Morisuke deadpanned.

“Ouch…” The Alpha winced. “I kinda feel bad for saying that now…” 

“Nah, it’s not us, so.”

“Aww, Mori! Don’t be like that! It’s really sad!”

“How is it sad? She got out of a messed up situation before she settled down completely and married the guy!” So he said, but if anything like that ever happened with his Alpha, he’d probably cry himself to death. Of course he felt bad for the poor girl, but really, how don’t you know when your mate is sketchy…?

“Mori…” He sighed, shaking his head before clicking his tongue. “Oh well, I don’t wanna talk about this while we’re trying to plan our wedding!” 

“Mm, good point.” He laughed, placing the side of his head on the stack of notebooks and binders, staring up at the Alpha with loving eyes. I’m happy we get to do this, Lev…”

“Huh? Of course we get to…?” He chuckled, flipping through another pamphlet and crossing leg over the other with only some visible trouble. 

“No, I just… I mean… in general. I’m glad we get to do this together.” He gestured between them with a flick of the wrist, causing the Alpha a small smile before he lay his head down next to Morisuke, giving an affectionate peck on the tip of his nose before he spoke again.

“Again. Of course we get to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O 
> 
>  
> 
> :D


	17. Russian Roulette.

The room was cream and white, the sudden pops of tone brights feeling strained against Morisuke’s eyes as he stepped into the shop, four women behind him and filling the room with laughter. Today was the first day of what he knew would most likely be a strenuous process, filled with the expectation of finding the 'perfect’ dress. To be honest, the omega was tired of it already. 

He had an amazing support team with him, not to mention an even more supportive Alpha at home. He hoped it’d go quick and easy, with little to know pain. He’d heard of all of those brides who would cry when they picked out their wedding dresses. He didn’t want that to be him. He wanted to put on that dress and he wanted to just… feel it as his. Don’t get him wrong, he wanted to feel so amazing in that dress that he thought his Alpha would cry, but let’s be honest, on their wedding day, Lev would cry if he wore a literal potato sack. 

It was for this reason he knew he shouldn’t be worried.

So please, pray tell, why was he seven dresses in and close to tears because he couldn’t find one…? His eyes were beginning to redden from the sudden stress he was feeling, for reasons he didn’t even know or understand. The consultant standing with him had ended up lightly patting his shoulder after the fifth dress with no luck. He figured he was probably being difficult, but the consultant just held a strong look and an expression that said: “We WILL find you the dress, even if it kills me.”

Now, it’s important to say that Morisuke had never been picky about clothes. They were just rags you put on your body to hide your private parts from others. But this… this was impossible. Lev, in all ways, had seen Morisuke stripped down, brought to his worst and dirtiest, so this dress really shouldn’t matter. But for some reason… it just does. This fucking dress matters more than anything he’s ever put on his body has or will.

Lev’s parents had seen him getting closer and closer to tears by the second, offering amazing moral support and everyone in the room attempting to avoid the obvious empty seat in the room that Morisuke couldn’t stop glaring at, cursing his mother for not being there, because seriously. If she were there, she could stop him from freaking out about this. It’s just a dress, right!? Right….? Oh, God… 

He’d been tugged back into the room, another dress thrown into the small chair that held the rest of the no go’s, ranging from reasons like it swallowing his tiny frame and making him look smaller, then it was way too gaudy, even for a wedding ceremony where Russians were involved. It was true. All of these dresses just seemed to swallow him or make him look like a walking rhinestone pouch. 

So, now, he was being pulled into a tight dress, going just past his ankles and it was rather plain, just satin fabric, but dear gods, he was so very aware of the pouch of fat on his stomach. Morisuke knew he wasn’t fat, probably couldn’t even be considered chubby, but the way this sucked to his abdomen and ass made him feel slightly uncomfortable. However, the omega pushed this thought aside, thinking it was probably just his brain telling him he looked bad because he was stressed. If he looked bad, he could count on Alisa and Maeko to tell him if something looks horrible on him, like they had with the previous ones. 

He stepped out of the changing room and was led through the showroom back to his waiting party and walked to the platform that allowed him to truly scrutinize himself. His eyes were sharp over his vision in the mirror, back slightly slouched as he began to chew on his fingernails. 

“Uhuh. Nope. I can’t. I hate it.” He groaned, eyes looking glazed as he carefully sunk to sit on his bottom, hoping he wouldn’t be making the dress dirty from sitting on the platform. Eh, it looked clean. “God, why is this happening…? It’s just a dress! I am only gonna wear it once!”

“Morisuke, honey, it’s nothing to cry over…” 

“I’m not crying!” He snapped, though he quickly bowed his head, ashamed that he’d just snapped at his mother-in-law. 

“Mori, you are crying though.” Maeko called, quick to sit next to him on the podium and start playing with his hair.

“D-Don’t call me that…” He whispered, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hand. 

“Kid, why are you so stressed?” Alisa chuckled, taking the other side of the stand and putting her hand on his back. “Lev will think you look perfect no matter what you wear!”

“I know, but… I don’t want it to just be because Lev likes the way I look no matter what! I want to actually look good and impress him, but I don’t know why!”

“Morisuke… look at me. No matter what you choose, you’ll impress Lyevochka. You’re gorgeous and pretty much any dress would suit you. Just… definitely not this one…”

“Right!? It looks like I swallowed a whole cake!” He laughed, though he realized it was a bad idea, because, God, this dress is so tight. 

“Really though, it looks like you’re pregnant or something, it’s actually kinda cute.” 

That word. 

That word…

That word doesn’t sting like before.

In fact… that word made him think of something that made him want to cry tears of joy. The thought of them having those in the future, that’s what made him feel joy in that moments where it’s brought up.

It’s nice.

“Morisuke-san, would you like to try on one more…? I think I have something that might actually work.” 

Ad that, my friends, is how Morisuke picked out his wedding dress. The final gown that had slipped down his form had been the one. It had been something Morisuke felt comfortable in, not too tight, but not too loose and it hadn’t swallowed him. It had fit him just right in the bodice and arms, the sleeves a cute touch that gave a little flare that he knew his mother-in-law definitely appreciated.

He felt truly beautiful and anyone present could see the soft look in his eyes as his fingers roamed the fabric. This was his dress and this was their wedding prep. This is his life, practically a walking game of Russian Roulette. One bullet, one chance. Morisuke just so happened to be the lucky winner.


	18. White Wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mori's dress, huuuu:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/161777811593472830/  
> (Sorry in advance that I didn't describe it but fr, describing wedding dresses in detail so many times is like actually the most boring fucking thing ever and I'm like. Wtf.)
> 
> Lev's Tux:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AW24vBeOc5SIalZRHEl4gwznNg5uAmUlVd9p3wrxBUHXpXiVhBE4v6Q/
> 
> I'm sorry for any spelling errors on literally anything but it's hard to type through tears, because recently, weddings have really been a big thing for me and I seem to burst into tears, which is part of why it took me so long to get this chapter out, for which I need to apologize, again, haha. I hope you enjoy this just as much as I do. <3
> 
> Guyssss... this fic is seriously almost over... and I know it's taken me so long to update, but that's why... like... haaaaa... I don't want it to end... :( XD I don't really know what other fics to start up after I finish this one and the rest up, so if anyone has any ideas, you can, uh... leave 'em below, if there's something ypu'd like me to write. I am just... trying to get through this semester and I am just. Jnbfdnehvbfdjfh. SO!! Without further ado... the wedding~!

He’d made a mistake.

 

Well.

 

That was questionable.

 

‘Mistake’ is a very loose term and honestly, he was way too happy right now to feel anything like what his previous ‘mistakes’ had felt like.

 

The previous night had been a sleepless one, Morisuke staying up in their bedroom with his sister and Alisa and ‘watching’ the wedding movies that played in the backgrounds as he blubbered over the realization, that yes… he would be getting married.

 

After a year and then some of prep, they were finally getting married and Morisuke definitely couldn’t have been happier with anything else.

 

They’d waited for late December, the 23rd, and decided on a place rather nostalgic, regardless of how cold they knew they would get and the colds they expected to receive. However, for them, a measly week saddled up in bed together with tissues and blankets sounded more than welcome, even if Morisuke was always extra whiny and if Lev got monstrous migraines when he got sick, not to mention the omega’s heat that was meant to come within the next few days. So. Ok. Maybe getting married when it was literally twelve degrees outside wasn’t the best idea, but. You know. It’s Morisuke and Lev. Like they even cared at this point.

 

So anyways. Here he was, tucked into a plush white chair as they got to work. At this point, he was literally vibrating in his seat and both Mei and Alisa had slapped his wrists or grabbed his shoulders to keep him still multiple times, but it just… wasn’t happening. He couldn’t stop grinning, which made it difficult to properly apply his makeup, but they accepted that fact because of the upcoming ceremony.

 

Eventually though, he’d stopped shaking as much, leaning forward to let Alisa’s hands finally press against his face with the brushes and products she’d been attempting to use for the last twenty or so minutes. He hadn’t wanted to look overly packed out with makeup, but he was aware that it took quite a bit of product to get a natural look that wasn’t actually… well. Natural.

 

He knew he didn’t need to wear makeup and Lev knew it, had even said something about it when Alisa had commented on how excited she was to do her future in-law’s makeup for the wedding. This of course made him receive narrowed out glances from every person in the room who had ever worn makeup. Of course he didn’t need makeup. Anyone with a brain knew that. But it’s just what you did. You typically wear makeup on your wedding. And as three of the four people glaring at the giant had gone through a wedding ceremony, they were really done with him trying to seem like such a sweet guy when it was an obvious thing.

 

Of course, Morisuke hadn’t been angry. Lev was an Alpha who had literally zero experience with makeup with other than the time that Alisa tried to put it on him and it turned out he was literally allergic to the glitter eyeshadows with the gel beneath the packer shine. So… give him a break. He’s seriously kind of scared of makeup, so his attempt for Morisuke to go barefaced, was not the worst thing. Morisuke had just promised not to wear shitty glitter eyeshadow and stick to the good ones if the even used those, which he doubted they would, because… he wanted to look natural. Not like a fucking Christmas tree, goddammit.

 

Around half an hour later, his soon to be sister-in-law was done doing his makeup. He was handed a small mirror, blushing at the realization that he was supposed to use it to admire his own face, to which Alisa and Mei fun of him for. With a clearing of his throat, he flipped the mirror upwards facing it towards himself and found a pleasant surprise.

 

He looked… nice. And rather kept the natural look. Except… his eyelids weren’t naturally such a light, shiny pink. And… his lips weren’t this shiny and didn’t have that red of a tint… And… his cheeks weren’t always that hollowed out… and… and… GODDAMMIT, HE LOOKED REALLY GOOD AND NATURAL, BUT NOT NATURAL AT ALL.

 

He looked nice and while he knew it was now time to get into his dress, it was in this moment that his brain finally caught up with his soaring heart and he slowed the hell down.

 

“Oh no.”

 

“He just realized it, didn’t he…?”

 

“Haaaaa…” He gasped out, lips curving into some odd sort of half grin as he leaned down, grabbed his sandals and stared at the door. “Oh my fucking Godddddddddddd….”

 

“Ok, Morisuke, put the sandals down, sweetie. I know that this is a big step and you are nervous ok, but listen. Out there, is an Alpha who really loves you and has been waiting to marry you for a really long time.” Alisa said, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder and coaxing him to sit down, this of course, didn’t work as quickly as she might have liked, but after a minute or two of slight pushing, the omega sat back down, letting his sandals fall freely to the floor with a smack.

 

“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… ok. Wedding. Yeah. Yep. That’s… a thing. That we’re… doing. Today.”

 

“Yes, yes, it is. It is a thing you we are doing today.” Mei said, running a soft hand over the omega’s head with a smile. “And it is a happy thing we are doing today, yeah?”

 

“Yeah…” He nodded slowly, taking a shaky breath, finally relaxing back into the chair as Alisa gave him a familiar looking smile. “What, um, what did you mean when you said he’d been waiting a really long time…? A year or two isn’t that long, right…?”

 

“Sweetheart…” She scoffed, taking Morisuke’s hand in her own and putting it against her cheek in a show of easy familial affection.  “Since the day he met you, actually before he knew your name, he came home saying he was gonna marry you one day. My brother is some odd sort of kid dreamer, but… based from all of the cute stuff you told us last night and during this whole planning process, he isn’t the only one.”

 

This, it seemed, took all of the tension from Morisuke’s body, but put so much in at the same time. He was so happy, knowing the Alpha had wanted him for so long, but so embarrassed knowing that he’d been so unaware of the man’s claims for this long too.

 

But… he appreciated it. The thought of his mate being so enamored for so long gave him the confidence to step into the large pile of tulle and lace.

 

With a small heave, he stood up, ready to untie his robe and let it fall, having lost all shame in front of these two years ago when they’d walked in on he and Lev on the couch during a rather intimate... cuddling... session.

 

“Um… time to put on the dress, right…?”

 

The two got an excited look on their faces, practically vibrating while Mei slide across the carpeted floors to the closet, grabbing a packed up hanger, laying it out on the mattress and unzipping it for them all to look over.

 

Morisuke felt himself get even happier just looking at it, the white fabric spread beneath his fingers. He was ready.

 

* * *

 

 It was in another room that we could find our dear, ecstatic groom. 

 

But wow.

 

He was so very quiet.

 

In the corner room, you could find him curled in the chair by the window, looking out at the people below with a barely there smile and his hands balled together.

 

_Today was the day._

 

They were getting married finally and while they were still young, to Lev it had felt like a lifetime of waiting just for this.

 

He remembers waking up that morning and almost breaking apart at the thought of just how lucky he was to be marrying Morisuke.

 

He was lucky.

 

"Lyovochka...? Are you ready? It's time." He heard his sister say.

 

"I'm ready."

 

* * *

 

With a slow step, Morisuke had walked to the double doors, peeking around ever so carefully, making sure no one could see him.

 

"Morisuke...?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts, causing him to turn around and pull a hand to his chest.

 

"Hey, dad..." He smiled, tilting his head back towards the floor with a shy glance when the man had taken on an adoring look.

 

"You look amazing, sweetheart..." 

 

"Dad..." He groaned, wanting to run his hands over his face before remembering that he would mess up the masterpiece. "You don't have to say that, I know it's probably weird..."

 

"You're my kid, Morisuke. It's not weird to compliment you, especially not when he's the bride." He smiled, stepping forward and running a hand through the omega's bangs. "You've let your hair grow out, huh...?"

 

"Yeah..." He chuckled. "Lev really likes it... says it's nice to run his hands through and stuff..."

 

"That's nice... I remember you used to always complain when your hair would get too long and now... here you are. It nearly down to your shoulders, I'd bet, and it's all for that Alpha fiance of yours."

 

"W-Well..." He blushed, eyes fluttering a bit in a way he knew could probably be attributed to his natural omegan charm, but probably just seemed odd without context.

 

"Don't be so embarrassed, Morisuke. You're marrying the boy. You'd have to have some sort of will to do things that make him happy, right?"

 

"Right..." He sighed, a feeling of relief filling him when Alisa popped around the corner. "What's up...?" 

 

"It's almost time for you to walk, kiddo. I'm sure you already caught a glance of the groom."

 

"Y-Yeah..."

 

"He looks cute, huh? My brother is a real cutie, huh? His suit is cute, huh?"

 

"Oh my gosh, can you stop...?"

 

"No. But I have to. Because it's time for you to walk."

 

"What!?"

 

"Yep, yep!! So, Morisuke, Morisuke's dad, go!! Your kingdom awaits!"

 

The omega glared at her for that, while she just laughed and escaped through the side door, letting in a briskly cold air. 

 

And that's when the tune filtered through the air, alerting him that it really was his time to walk.

 

"Are you ready, Morisuke...? To to do this...?"

 

It hadn't been someone asking if he were ready to get in his dress... or if he were ready to head down... or to walk...

 

It was someone asking if he were ready to get married...

 

"I have never been more ready to do something in my life, dad..."

 

And to that... the doors opened.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a thin blanket of snow across the aisle, shining slightly in the glow of the sunlight. There were white flowers bunched around, sprinklings of red and green as well, some semblance to their favourite things, not Christmas. There was so much white.

 

It was beautiful, really. 

 

The whole venue... was beautiful.

 

But to Lev... there was really only one part that made it as gorgeous as it was.

 

And that was his Morisuke, walking down the aisle, arm in arm with his father. 

 

He couldn't even comprehend the absolute beauty that he was seeing before him, because... _wow._

 

Since the time they'd met, the Alpha had seen him just about every day, but in this moment... Morisuke looked a million times more radiant and beautiful than Lev had ever seen him.

 

And so, it was zero surprise that he'd started to cry.

 

Albeit, silently, but the tears were very visible and made even more obvious when the Alpha lifted a hand up to wipe at his eyes and let out a watery laugh, because again...  _wow._

 

He really was so lucky. 

 

His mate, his partner... was so beautiful.

 

So by the time the omega was at the front of the alter, Lev had sauntered up, taking his left hand out of his father's grasp and pulling him up to the aisle after he'd hugged him and given him a hug. 

 

What he hadn't expected was the older Yaku to grab his shoulder and pull him into a hug, patting him on the shoulder and whispering a quiet: "Make me proud, son."

 

The sentiment had brought a serious look onto the Alpha's face as he bowed to the elder, turning back to take his bride up to the alter priest with a softer look upon meeting the omega's gaze.

 

And, guys... as cliche as it sounded, Lev really did tune out the man's voice as he studied Morisuke's face.

 

He looked so beautiful... 

 

Wow. His thoughts are so repetitive.

 

Eventually, though, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Morisuke tapping his arm casually and nodding towards the officiator.

 

"Your vows, Haiba-kun, if you would."

 

"O-Oh!" He exclaimed, running his palms over the crisp white of his suit before he took Morisuke's hand in his, huffing out a breath and giving the omega a smile. 

 

"Mori... I met you in my first year of high school when you were a third year and I knew that day that you were going to be the love of my life. I'm serious. I went home and told Alisa: 'I dunno his name, but I want to make him mine.' And... I did. I made you mine. And you, in turn, made me yours. And for that I couldn't be more thankful. Today is our start. Our official beginning, I guess. Some people say that weddings are kind of a waste for us, because... we have mating and bonding and those are physical marks for us to carry until the days we are gone, but... I wanted this with you. It might just be a paper, but... to me, this paper has my name next to yours and it is the paper that represents just how much I care for you, I guess... if that makes sense." He chuckled, looking at the omega and he blinked some more tears down his cheeks whenever he noticed his bride had begun to cry. "It might just be a party, but it's a party made for two people to celebrate their love for each other... and I could celebrate it everyday if I had the choice. Hell, I do. I celebrate everytime I wake up to your face next to my pillow... everytime your hand brushes mine while you and I do dishes together because you know that's the only way you can make me willingly do chores. I want to celebrate life with you. I want to celebrate everything we have and every future thing we'll get, because it's ours and that's amazing. You and I... we've been through so much and... I wouldn't mind going through it again, if I knew we'd end up here all over again. I love you, Morisuke. I love you forever and ever and a little bit more..."

 

The whole thing had made Morisuke's heart swell and while he knew he shouldn't just stop what he was doing and go out of order with the wedding, he couldn't stop himself from tilting forward a little bit and burying his face lightly against the Alpha's chest. He took a moment to breathe, making sure he wasn't going to be shuddering his way through his vows.

 

With a final deep breath, he pulled away, giving Lev the most adoring smile anyone could probably ever even witness. 

 

"Ooooh... sorry. I wasn't expecting to be this teary after his vows. Which was... kind of dumb... because Lev really is the most loving person I have ever met in my life. So. Lev. On our first date...  you picked me up from my house and said we were going to go to the park and get some snacks... but we ended up playing with the ducks, because you found them and got so distracted and happy that you forgot about everything else... but... I was scared of the ducks and you, um, you laughed for a second, before you picked up one of the baby ducklings and placed it in my hands, trying to make me more comfortable... and it worked. But then the mother bit your ankle for touching her baby and you actually scolded the duck... which made me laugh... that, Lev, was the moment I knew I was in love with you. You... you were just so fun and happy all of the time and then... you yelled at a duck. It was really cute... and then when I kissed you for it, you simply stood there and let it happen. Lev, I know that story may seem a little out of place, but... my point is that I want to share so many more firsts like that... and I always want to seal it with a kiss... it's... grossly cheesy, but... I want to make it our tradition. Whether we are holding our first baby or... or we're going o our first family vacation... I want to have that tradition there to keep me grounded and remind me that I'm not just going to wake up and it all be a dream... I love you... so if this is a dream, I want it to last forever."

 

It was so incredibly easy to see that these two were in love, you'd have to be dead to miss it. 

 

In a sea of white, there were really only two.

 

Only two people who shared a connection as strong, as full of understanding and compassion as the two did, so you can bet that the second the officiator gave him the permission to, Lev kissed his bride like there was no tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

It was almost eleven o'clock and they were dancing. Everyone was dancing, actually.

 

The happy couple had received everyone's well wishes, hugs and gifts, things that made them blush with everything they had, because wow.  _They were getting congratulated for loving each other and that's kind of funny, but also adorable, oh my God._

 

However... Morisuke wanted nothing more than to stalk off for a bit and just really spend some quality alone time with his husband. 

 

No, he wasn't ready for the wedding to end and he'd probably tear up whenever it was all said and done, but... he just really, really wanted to be with Lev.

 

So there they walk, headed quietly along a small clearing away from the reception towards a large tree that was a ways away from all of the noise, but not so much that they completely drowned everything out.

 

It was nice... just the two of them.

 

Even if it was really, really cold and Morisuke was freezing because his dress was really, really thin.

 

But Lev, thankfully, seemed to catch onto that one.

 

With a quick move of his shoulders, he'd shrugged off his suit jacket, lightly laying it across Morisuke's own.

 

"Thank you, Lev..." He smiled, letting his hand finally fall away, only to lean forward and press his head against the Alpha's chest, swaying slightly to the song that was playing in the distance.

 

"Anything for my wife..." The other had responded, an equally gooey tone to his voice as he smiled down at the other, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

 

"I'm your wife... God, that's so surreal, isn't it...?"

 

"It is." He laughed. "But so very welcome. I've been waiting for a long time."

 

"Yeah, since we met, apparently..." He teased.

 

"Well. If we want to get technical. It was before I even knew your name." 

 

"Oh dear God. We'll have to tell our kids that so they can make fun of you."

 

"Wow. I feel so loved and attacked at the same time."

 

"Perfect."

 

And for a long while, they were silent, simply basking in each other's presence and letting it sink in that:  _Yes, we are married_ and  _No, it's not a dream._

 

Until...

 

"Hey, Mori...?"

 

"Yeah...?"

 

"I may be half Russian, but like... it's really, really cold..."

 

And at that Morisuke laughed. He laughed until he cried. And Lev held him. 

 

Nothing was really funny. And nothing was sad. But... everything was full of love and this... well, this was their white wedding. 


	19. Dreamers Disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... in all seriousness... next chapter is the last. 
> 
> And it breaks my heart. 
> 
> In the time it's taken me to write this, it's probably become my favourite, for reasons I can't truly explain, but I've been procrastinating writing so much because I am already mourning the loss of it. This fic was never some super important AU with an interesting concept but... I found comfort in the simplicity. After next chapter, I may do a poll where I ask questions and whoever gets the most right can request any story they want with any pairing so long as it isn't too far out of my comfort zone, which... it should be fine. XD (If anyone even wants that, lol. I'd be down to write something for you guys.) Hell, maybe I'll just compile some of my WIPs and ask which you guys want to see. Who knows. We'll find out. ;) 
> 
> But!! Please!! Enjoy the chapter and remember that I never will forget the kindness all of you have given me and some will continue to. <3

_Lev had made sure he'd taken the omega out of that beautiful, though no doubt uncomfortable, dress, before exchanging it for a set of warm pajamas to accommodate the weather. After that, he'd carefully unpinned his wife's hair, removing the small arrangement and softly running his fingers through it. However, with one text to Morisuke's sister, he realized he had to sneak downstairs and retrieve a specific bag, just so he could wipe off the sleeping man's makeup. Thankfully, he'd done it. He'd gone downstairs with no sounds and when he'd come back, Morisuke was still cold asleep, pressing him onward to step with his next task._

 

 _When it came to Morisuke... Lev would_ _never_ _not be gentle. This fact doubled it's truth when the omega was so utterly defenceless, vulnerable in his arms. With long, yet dainty fingers, Lev carefully began to rub away the product, smoothing off the mascara and dragging lightly against his cheeks until all he could see left were the freckles he'd loved for so many years._

_At that moment, Lev had truly realized what should've sunk in a long time ago._

 

_This beautiful, mesmerizing creature lying before him... was his wife. He was his. He was his in mind, body and soul... Morisuke was his in law now as well... there was nothing that separated the two from belonging to each other and that feeling of indescribable joy washed over Lev like water on dry sand._

 

_He felt like he was breathing for the first time._

 

 _He'd finally built his home... t_ _hey were steady._

 

_He could offer Morisuke anything if he pleased._

 

_For the first time, Lev allowed himself to examine the omega's face in this new light, a tear stringing from his left eye as he slowly curled around the one he would now call his wife..._

 

_Til death do they part._

* * *

In the bedroom of the loft, sun spilt through the window, past the curtains and tumbled over the blankets, softly lighting the content face of one Haiba... Haiba Morisuke. The auburn-haired omega had indeed celebrated his union until his now-husband had to carry him up to their apartment from the car. 

 

He didn't remember anything much past cutting the cake, but... he couldn't say he minded. 

 

He hadn't been drinking or anything, no... he was just so happy and all that he blacked out and by the end of the night, he fell asleep in their car on the way home.

 

However... now... he was kind of not feeling the wedding bliss. For two reasons.

 

1) Lev was not next to him in bed and the sheets were cold, meaning he'd been gone for a while.

 

And

 

2) He felt bile climbing up his throat, coming faster every second and wow, he needed to get up.

 

However, for some reason, the omega couldn't will himself to sit up. This, of course, led to a miniature disaster. 

 

Because, well, the second Morisuke opened his mouth to beg Lev to bring him a pail or a wastebasket, he began to throw up, thanking the gods he were on his side so he didn't choke.

 

He did, however, feel very bad for their blankets and sheets.

 

"Mori, what's wrong!?" 

 

"L-Lev..." He groaned, pitifully holding out his hand in warning to stay back. "I don't want you to s-see me like this..."

 

At that, the Alpha simply scoffed, taking long strides from the doorway over to the bed and picking him up in a bridal carry, careful not to jostle him.

 

"Lev, I just sai-"

 

"Do you not remember us getting married yesterday? Because I do. And I distinctly remember saying 'for better or for worse'."

 

The omega in Morisuke told him to curl into Lev's chest, but even though he knew Lev loved affection he's not sure Lev would love him getting vomit on his shirt, regardless of if it washes off or not. 

 

"I'm going to draw you a bath and then wash the sheets and stuff, ok?" He pressed a soft kiss to the omega's forehead, unapologetically nuzzling him a bit and Morisuke pretended not to notice to the thought 'Maybe if I scent mark him a bit, the throw-up smell will go away.'

 

He ignored it...

 

Because he honestly appreciated everything Lev was doing for him right now.

 

* * *

 

 

"Haa... L-Lev, what... was the damn point in washing the s-sheets if we were just going to- ah..."

 

Currently, Lev was hunched over the omega, nipping at his neck repeatedly, while the omega whined beneath him. The Alpha laughed into his throat, pressing another kiss before he pulled away to look him in the eyes with only a slightly sarcastic tone.

 

"You're wondering about the sheets but not the fact you just got out of the bath?"

 

"W-Well, I can take... another b-bath..." He huffed, giving him a glare as his thighs wrapped around the other man.

 

"And I can rewash the sheets."

 

"Lev..."

 

"Let me take care of you." He smiled, looking as young and innocent as he had the day they'd met. But the passion in his eyes spoke volumes to the omega. "Moya prekrasnaya zhena..."

 

Morisuke was more silent this time, keeping any 'objections' to himself as Lev's lips, teeth and tongue travelled the open column of his throat. 

 

"Do you remember, Morisuke?"

 

"Hmm...?"

 

"Do you remember when you first told me you loved me?"

 

"Of... ah, course..."

 

"Morisuke... I've loved you for what feels like a really, really long time..." Lev claimed, pressing the omega's hand to his chest in what seemed like an almost pointless sentence at this point.

 

"Me too..."

 

"No, I mean... I feel like I've known you longer... when we met... it felt like I already knew you."

 

"L-Lev..."

 

It was no secret that the Alpha was a romantic, through and through. He always had been. But... he'd never heard about this.

 

Tears had begun to well inside of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Lev, wanting them to be closer in every possible way.

 

"I-I'm happy..."

 

_I'm happy that you feel so close, my love... I will always yearn to have you closer._

 

* * *

 

When Morisuke rolled over, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, it was dark outside.

 

_Dammit... I shouldn't have let that happen in the middle of the day with how tired I've been..._

 

But... Lev wasn't there. Again.

 

Morisuke wouldn't show that he was disappointed in front of the Alpha, but since the wedding, both of his awakenings, he'd been alone. It was starting to feel a little lonely.

 

With slow, tired movements, Morisuke pulled himself up, dragging the blanket around himself and stepping out of his bedroom into their new apartment for the first time. 

 

The couple had decided to buy a larger apartment to move into after the wedding and Lev's family had taken care of getting it set up and organized for when the day had come. It was fairly modern, whites and cooler tones, but the bedroom was their own place. It was a bit of greens, from the plants placed by the window sill that looked towards the city, some reds from all of the soft blankets that Lev had thought to buy specifically for nests, but Morisuke had like so much they'd also ended up on the bed in off time. 

 

It was all so new, but... already it felt like home. 

 

A very small, sentimental part of himself wondered if it was because Lev was there.

 

He welcomed that thought openly.  

 

His Alpha had put in the time to make it comfortable for them, knowing Morisuke would be on edge leading up to his heat otherwise.

 

_Speaking of my heat..._

 

He sighed, feet hitting the carpeted floors of the living room as he continued shuffling.

 

_I should be going into preheat any day now... so why don't I feel anything...?_

 

He couldn't help but be frustrated. 

 

They'd been meticulously planning these days so they could try to start a family, but... it was late. He knew it was and it wasn't even really bothering him, he was just upset.

 

_Yet another obstacle preventing us from having a baby and yet again, it's me..._

 

However, the newlywed was quick to shake that thought off.

 

_Even if you had been pregnant last time, Lev told you he wasn't ready in the end and you agreed. Get yourself together, Morisuke._

 

For what felt like the millionth time that morning, he sighed. He couldn't understand why he felt so sluggish, so utterly fatigued. The athlete in him was pretty much dying over the idea that since graduation... he hadn't actually worked out more than three times. 

 

_Is that why I have a muffin top now...? Oh my God, is my body refusing preheat because it is unused to all of this fat...? Oh my God... I didn't know that could happen... I should call my doctor about this..._

 

"Hey, Lev...?" No answer. "Lev?"

 

He walked out further, into the kitchen and found a note and a muffin on the counter. 

 

_"Mori, I had to go out and buy some more groceries and decided to go before you woke up in case your heat came in later today, plus, I want you to just... stay home and relax. It's our honeymoon. Just please relax. I might be home before you are awake, but if I am not, then know I love you and that I can't wait to hold you when I get home."_

 

Another sigh fought it's way out of his mouth, feeling yet another overwhelming urge to scream and cry. 

 

Of course he knew that Lev was really just trying to be a supportive husband and wanted to give him all of the comforts in the world by taking care of the cooking and the cleaning and...  _even grocery shopping._ Lev really was that perfect, dream husband that people would spend a lifetime looking for, but... it wasn't enough for Morisuke. They'd only been married for a little over two days and he already felt so alone and thrown off balance. He was thankful for the man he'd come to know and love more than anything in this world, but... he felt so alone due to the fact that he kept waking up to a cold half of the bed and a feeling in his heart that he hadn't had for a long while.

 

With scary vigour and a stony expression, Morisuke walked back into the bedroom, toeing on a pair of house slippers and grabbing his phone off of the bedside table. 

 

Clicking some buttons on the pad, he lifted the phone to his ear, listening patiently to the ring back tone as it attempted to connect. He toyed with the band around his ring finger, eyes flitting back up when a voice came through the small speakers. 

 

 _"Hello, this is Tokyo Centre for Omegan Healthcare and Obstetrics, how may I help you this fine day?"_ This persons voice was soft and Morisuke found himself relaxing at just the sound.

 

"Hi, this is Haiba Morisuke and I would like to make an appointment to see my doctor later this week if possible?" 

 

_"Of course, just tell me your physician's name and I will check and see if they have any open slots! And oh, sorry, is Haiba spelt as H-a-i-b-a?"_

 

"It is, though my forms may still be under 'Yaku', as I just got married recently. My doctor is Ichiko Masae?"

 

There was the sound of keys clacking on a computer and he knew that the person on the other side of this call was looking up his information and time slots available for an appointment.

 

_"Congratulations on your marriage! Mm, alright, it seems Ichiko-sensei has a free slot open for next Wednesday at 11:30, is that alright, Haiba-san?"_

 

"Of course! Thank you so much!"

 

_"Can you give me a description of your check-up?"_

 

"Well, see, I wonder if my change in weight may have something to do with my late cycle? My husband and I planned our wedding around my heat cycle for this season and it should have hit a day or two ago, but it hasn't come and I have yet to go into preheat at all."

 

_"Oh, have you lost weight then? Because weight loss sometimes cuts off the proper blood flow and it takes your body a while to catch up with-"_

 

"Ah, no, I haven't lost weight, rather I gained some... could that have affected it at all...?"

 

_"Mm, perhaps, but Haiba-san... have you taken any tests recently...?"_

 

"Ah, no, I am on holiday from school and on my honeymoon, so no tests. Why do you ask?"

 

There was a chuckle of something almost akin to disbelief and shock.  _"No, Haiba-san, I mean pregnancy tests, not school tests-"_

 

_Pregnancy tests..._

 

_Pregnancy... tests..._

 

"P-Pregnancy tests...? Why would I..."

 

_"It is possible perhaps that you have already become with child and your lack of heat and weight gain have come from a pregnancy. Do you believe this may be possible? I suppose a question to ask would be if you spent your last heat with your husband...? Or perhaps... an Alpha, in general...? Or did you spend it alone?"_

 

Morisuke knew that he could not be upset by the implication of promiscuity, but even still it struck a terrible chord in his heart, thinking about ever being with someone else in that way.

 

"Only ever my husband. B-But... there's no way... is there...?"

 

 _"It's always possible if you shared your heat with an Alpha."_ A small laugh.  _"But, it would be good if you were, yes? You said you were going to try."_

 

"I- yeah..."

 

_"Well, I will go ahead and fill in the lab that we will potentially need a blood test for you and just make sure to let the doctor know the situation, ok?"_

 

"Um... yeah, I guess..."

 

_Impossible._

 

_It is impossible._

 

_Right...?_

"Mori...? Are you awake?"

 

He heard the crinkling of some plastic bags and then the sound of something clinking on the counter.

 

Footsteps. 

 

Lev was in front of him now.

 

"Mor- Why are you crying...? And you're so pale... baby, are you sick...? What's wrong?"

 

_Baby..._

 

_How perfect._

 

"L-Lev... can we take a bath...?"

 

"I mean... yeah, but... Morisuke, are  _you_ ok...?"

 

"U-Um... I don't actually... know..."

He received a concerned stare before his hand was taken by Lev and he was led to the bathroom, clothes stripped and suddenly, he felt self-conscious of his fat that may not actually be fat. He covered his stomach.

 

"Mori... what happened...?"

 

"Nothing..."

 

_And perhaps it really was nothing. Maybe that person on the phone was wrong. Definitely. They were definitely wrong. He couldn't be pregnant. He just... gained weight from the stress of wedding planning and the lack of working out. Yeah. That was it. That's all it was._

 

**_I don't want to get my hopes up again... or Lev's..._ **

 

"Look me in the eyes and tell me it's nothing." The voice was suddenly much more serious, straight-laced and expectant.

 

"Lev-"

 

"Morisuke. I am your husband. I am your support system, but I can't be if you don't even tell me what is wrong with you."

 

"I... I don't know! I don't know what is wrong with me, dammit! I am getting fat and I keep getting sick, but that happened last time and I don't want to get my damn hopes up again that I am having a baby when I am NOT!" 

 

It came out in one breath. 

 

"Mori... what are you talking about...?"

 

"I-I... I thought that maybe my weight gain was why I... why my heat is late, but... I called my doctors office a minute ago and... they said that can't be it and that I m-might be... pregnant..."

 

For a moment... the room was silent. It was silent in a very noisy way. The sound of his thoughts were so loud that he feared he may choke, the sound of Lev's confusion running amuck through his eardrums, even though no sound was even produced. 

 

"Mori, if your doctor told you that... you need to go and get tested."

 

"But, Lev, I-"

 

"Morisuke. This is not a joke. I know you are scared that it's going to be false again and you're going to have to mourn the loss of something we thought we had again... but you can't go on not knowing. If you are pregnant, you need to adjust your food menu and your sleeping schedule. I know it is terrifying, but you  _have to find out._ "

 

"I-I'm scared..."

 

He didn't expect the embrace he got, but he should have.

 

"Me too, baby, me too..."

 

He allowed himself to cry.

 

"C'mon, Mori... I'll wash your hair, because I know you like it when I do that."

 

* * *

 

In all his life, Morisuke had never been as nervous as he is right now. 

 

There was something hanging in the air between he and Lev and it was not at all welcomed. Lev had definitely become a bit overprotective, while somehow simultaneously getting even further away. He still kept waking up to an empty bed, still was stuck at home too, from his fear of a sudden heat, in case he isn't pregnant. Morisuke finds that ridiculous because...  _um, he's not pregnant._

 

But Lev was cautious. He never pressed too much against Morisuke's stomach, not even when they would kiss. He kept buying groceries that were 'best for growing babies and mothers'. He wouldn't even have sex with Morisuke, because he was too nervous that something would happen. Morisuke was feeling pretty pissed off. He just wanted an answer and really, Wednesday was not coming fast enough. 

 

 

It was Tuesday night now, but he was already done with waiting. Lev was practically walking on eggshells in their flat and seriously... why. Was he worried that if he said the wrong thing Morisuke would burst into a ball of tears and flames? It's crazy to even think that he, Lev's wife, would have a freak out just because of something like uncertainty. If anything, he'd have a panic attack over the distance.

 

So he decided to say something. 

 

"Lev."

 

"Yes, dear?" 

 

Morisuke cringed. Lev  _never_ called him 'dear'.

 

"You need to stop it."

 

"What?"

 

"This whole... practically not even existing in our apartment just because you think something absolutely ridiculous."

 

Lev sighed, running a hand through his hair and taking off his reading glasses as he put down his textbook.  _(Why was he even looking at a textbook right now? They're still supposed to be on their honeymoon.)_ "Morisuke, you can't say that."

 

"What do you mean? What can't I say?" He nearly hissed.

 

"You cannot say that it is 'absolutely ridiculous'. You don't even know-"

 

"And neither do you! You don't know it, Lev!"

 

"I don't! But at least I realize that it may be an option and I am trying to prepare for that!"

 

**"You don't need to prepare for anything! I'm not pregnant!"**

 

And that was what made him snap.

 

Lev had stood up, shaking in a blind rage as he glared the omega down.

 

**"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!? YOU. DO. NOT. KNOW. THAT!"**

 

He had taken a deep, deep breath, looking like he was trying to calm down before looking back up. 

 

"Morisuke, you do not have the right to make me look like the bad guy because I am realizing the situation! At least I even acknowledge it! You are just pretending nothing is happening and I don't understand it! What and the hell are you so damn scared of!? We were planning on having them soon anyways-"

 

"I am scared of being  _wrong_ and getting my hopes up! Of giving you news that didn't even come true! We were happy then! We loved each other! And our 'baby'! We were wrong, Lev! Is it so wrong for me to be scared of it happening again!?"

 

"Morisuke..."

 

And he was crying again. Morisuke felt so damn week, because, for the past month, crying is all he has done.

 

And he was sliding to the floor quick.

 

Lev rushed forward, catching the omega in his arms and letting him sob into his chest.

 

"Mori... I know you are scared... I am too, but I need you to understand that... that this may be our life... you  _may_ be pregnant and you  _may_ not... but it has to be taken with the caution in assuming you are, because if we just... ignore it? Something bad could happen... I want to protect you. I want to protect _my wife_ and  _my potential child..._ "

 

"L-Lev... I'm scared..."

 

"Hey, hey... listen... we got through it the last time something happened... we can do it again if we have to. It's alright... I'm never going to stop helping you through your fears and the things that hurt you..." 

 

"I-I just... what if it happens again...?"

 

"Then we will just keep trying until we get a different outcome."

 

"B-But what if we never get one..?"

 

"Morisuke... don't think like that, baby... have some faith in the gods that that won't be the case..."

 

Silence.

 

"Lev...?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Sometimes it's hard to have faith like that..."

 

"I know, Mori... I know..."

 

That night, Morisuke fell asleep with a kiss placed on his temple.

 

* * *

 

 

Early on Wednesday, Morisuke was up and so was Lev. He left the bed again without Morisuke. Morisuke really needed to discuss that with his dear husband.

 

He'd made sure that the Alpha would accompany him and they would go and figure this out together. 

 

So there they were, standing in the main office and filling out the customary forms on medical history. Lev complained that the omega was taking to long and Morisuke told Lev he was too impatient and needed to sit still while he did this. 

 

"These forms are important, Lev. What if I was allergic to something and they didn't know? What if there were symptoms I had but didn't remember to disclose...?"

 

"Mori. Be honest. You're not allergic to anything and you never forget anything."

 

"Well, yeah, but it's policy, so shut up."

 

"That was kinda mean."

 

"Meh."

 

And finally, when Lev shut up and just held Morisuke's hand, the omega finished a lot faster and went to turn in the form.

 

They waited about ten minutes before they heard their call to go back. 

 

"Haiba-san, you may come back now."

 

"That was fast, Mori... it typically takes longer."

 

"They can't do that long her, because there have been 'emergency situations' from taking so long." He explained.

 

At the beckon, the couple stood up, disappearing through a door and walking where the nurse showed them to.

 

"Aright, Haiba-san, I will need to check your weight and height, if you wouldn't mind taking off your shoes for me and stepping on the scale." 

 

Morisuke complied, using Lev's shoulder as a stand and carefully taking off his shoes. When that was done, he stepped forward onto the scale and watched the nurse move around the little slides and pieces, wondering what exactly those things meant. 

 

"Well, it looks like you have gained some weight, about ten pounds since last time, so you are at 143.7 pounds and as for your height... that is now 5'5" and a half! So you've gotten a bit taller, congratulations!"

 

He ignored the fact that Lev snickered at him and said something like: "Because half a foot is an accomplishment... he is so tiny."

 

"Now, I understand that you originally were coming in regards to your weight gain affecting your cycle?" Morisuke nodded. "But then you spoke to one of our employee's and they informed you that you may already be with expecting, which would explain both the weight gain and the lack of a heat cycle?"

 

Another nod.

 

"Alright, well, I think it would be best to go ahead and do an ultrasound to check for a potential pregnancy rather than a blood test as it would take a couple of days to get back results, you both look nervous and I don't think any possible parents should have to wait any longer!" The woman chuckled, pulling out a clipboard. "Alright, so, now is December, which means your last heat was... September?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"And did you spend this time with your Alpha?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Alright, well, given that information, you would be just about three and a half months along, if we do find a little one in there!" This woman seemed to be a bit of a laugher and while Morisuke may have typically found it annoying, he was actually quite relaxed by the melodic sound. "Now... Haiba-san. I understand that you had a false positive a while back?"

 

"U-Um, yes..."

 

"Right, well, I want to assure you that those kinds of things happen a lot, but I do not believe that this is not one of those cases." She gave a kind smile and the rock in Morisuke's stomach had vanished. 

 

"Follow me and I will take you to a scanning room."

 

They had arrived there in just a few seconds, Morisuke instructed to lay back and role up his t-shirt. 

 

"Alright, so this may be a little cold-" 

 

And truth be told... it wasn't so bad. The gel really wasn't that cold and Lev watched on with curiosity while he stared at the screen. 

 

As a small picture came onto the screen, Morisuke felt himself became entrapped in the vision. 

 

"Now, I have to put down a bit of pressure so I can try and see anything." 

 

"Alright."

 

And then they saw it. A black blob on the screen.

 

"Well, now... this right here is your baby..." She pushed it around a bit more, a small joyful noise coming from her lips. "And right here... is that ones twin."

 

"W-What...?" Morisuke whispered, eyes widening and then breaking into a large, happy grin as he looked at Lev. "Lev, we-"

 

"WE DID IT!"

 

"We did!"

 

"We are having a baby- babies!"

 

"Indeed, we are..."

 

* * *

 

 

It took until that night, while they were in bed and Lev put his hands to rest on his mates slightly swollen belly.

 

Eventually though... the Alpha had fallen asleep, head in Morisuke's lap, right near the bump.

 

"We... we are having babies..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. THAT'S THAT, LOVLIES. OOMPH. 
> 
> When Lev speaks Russian in the chapters, I try not to leave it in Cyrillic, just because I know a majority of you don't know it, probably....? And I will always leave a translation! Also, this might tell you what it would sound like if he did, if your imagination is strong enough, ahaaaaaa.
> 
> // Translations //
> 
> Moya prekrasnaya zhena : My beautiful wife.


	20. Not The Team Mom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale.

In the past few years, Morisuke had in fact discovered many things. 

 

He discovered that skirts weren't so bad if you had a choice. He discovered that hurting your body due to insecurity should never be an option. He discovered his love for the people who mean most to him, as they came into his life at the perfect times. 

 

He found solace in the hard times with his husband, found joy and compassion when tucking his babies into bed at night, even if they weren't technically babies anymore, though Lev claimed they always would be their pups, no matter how big they got. It was a sweet sentiment that they made sure to drill into their minds at all times, making sure they knew that even if they moved out after university... they would always have a home in their house, with their love and affection if they needed it. 

 

But, for now, Morisuke knew it too soon to even consider what it would be like if his babies weren't at home with him. They were only five (and three quarters, if you asked them.) They were only five and yet the time seemed to pass by too quickly. He hated it. His daughter and his son... they would leave him someday, fly away from the nest with a wingspan that led to a bright future. But really. He shouldn't think about that now. It was too depressing. 

 

"Ahhhh! Momma! Kori stole my socks!" A whine ripped through his sons' throat, the omega springing into action and sending his daughter a slightly scolding look.

 

And that is another reason why he does not have time to daydream about depressing things. He has two five-year-olds who always get themselves into trouble.

 

"Haiba Korichnevyy... did you steal your brothers' socks?"

 

"Um..." She shifted her eyes, biting her lip and looking down. "Yes, Momma..."

 

"Kori... don't take his socks, you have your own! They're pretty too, isn't it your favourite colours?" He smiled, giving her a pat on the head and picking up a sock of hers.

 

"Momma... that isn't my favourite colour anymore. It's green now... and it's not fair that he has green socks and I don't."

 

This statement was probably one of the cutest things he had ever heard come out of his daughter's mouth. It showed on his face that he thought so.

 

"Ok, well... how about this? You can ask daddy to take you to buy some new socks after Momma drops you off, ok? You can't wear other peoples' socks, baby, that's unsanitary."

 

"But... they're clean..."

 

"Well... yeah, but they've been on that person's feet before, you know? That's icky." She nodded at that, a small 'oh' coming from her mouth.

 

"Ohhh... yeah, that's true! Dori has stinky feet anyways!"

 

"No, I don't!" He whined, stomping his foot and making his mother smile, beckoning him over for a hug. He ran into Morisuke's arms, letting himself be lifted up and placed on Morisuke's hip. "Momma... my feet don't stink..."

 

"Aww, I know, honey. You have excellent hygiene!"

 

"Thank you, Momma..." He rubbed at his eyes with a balled up fist.

 

"Of course, Midori. Now, you two need to finish getting dressed, ok? I already laid out your clothes, so go ahead and hurry, or else Momma will be late for his appointment."

 

"Ok!" They both screamed with joy, Morisuke sitting Midori back down and heading back into the kitchen to pack them up some lunch before they had to leave.

 

It only took a few more minutes, the twins running into the kitchen with giggles pouring from their lips, making his heart swell.

 

His heart shrank, however, when he heard wails bubbling out from behind him.

 

He turned around quickly, sighing in slight heartbreak when he saw that Midori had tripped and fallen on the floor. 

 

"M-Momma!" He cried, causing Morisuke to walk forward and hold him to his chest, kissing his cheek and rocking him slightly on the floor. "I-I-I... I don't understand why God hates me, Momma..."

 

This made him laugh slightly, urging him to pull him closer and kiss his forehead. "Aww, baby, God doesn't hate you... it's ok. People fall sometimes, it just matters if you can get back up."

 

"T-Thank you..."

 

"It's my job. Now, get up and grab your coats. I'll get the food."

 

"Ok!"

 

Now... in the time since Morisuke had met the love of his life, he had realized some fundamental facts about life. You can never be faint hearted, you must always fight for what you want and if people try and make you think otherwise, cut them out. You also should make sure to tell those you love how you feel every chance you get, because they can never truly know. 

 

He had definitely had his fair share of hardships and bouts in life, but now that he was older, married and with some beautiful children, he could hardly remember any of that bad stuff and instead relished in the goodness. His husband had gotten his dream career, had helped make a truly stable environment for their family and continued to support he and the kids no matter what. His son was an absolute genius, reading at a level far superior than the other kids in his class and never even needing help in his math homework, a good doodler as well. His daughter has been the absolute sweetest peach, affectionate and growing like a sprout, begging to join the youth soccer league that was run in the neighbourhood next to theirs, a real dreamer. He had the perfect family so far. And one more that no one else knew about quite yet, but that's alright, because he was satisfied with his little secret.

 

He had realized that despite it all, he had become an excellent mom, no matter how much he used to say he was not the team mom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh... this is the end, my dear pals... I am really quite sad about it and I feel like I may cry, because this particular fanfiction led me to so many amazing people and friendships, while also boosting my conversation levels with some that I met in other ways too. 
> 
> I would like to thank some people now, because... they stood by my side in the roughest times these past few months, or even more recently also. 
> 
> This fic helped me become close to my dear friend Amethyst, an amazing writer and confidant, who I was lucky enough to begin a oneshot series with... I admired her for a long time and I was so thrilled and overwhelmed when she started to read this. I thank her for giving me a solid standard to uphold. 
> 
> Then, through Amethyst, I also became close with the Aku-senpai we all know and love. This fic gave us something to talk about and she too often helped me when ideas got stuck in the process. She gave me support on my insecurities in the last month or so, while also giving me yet another emotional support pal. We have a few things in common actually and I am happy that much is true.
> 
> Now... lastly, I would like to thank Bo. Bo is somebody I have 12 AM-7 AM conversations with and neither of us actually mind it. They were a fan of the fic and I was a fan of the kind words I got, leading to a friendship I am glad to have. We began a fic together too and I am disgustingly happy about that fact. 
> 
> Without my friends and my readers, who have since supported me relentlessly... I would have stopped writing completely last year, when things got very rough for me. But I got through it with the help of such amazing people. I want to thank every single one of you who stuck around over month-long spans of no updates. I want to thank everyone who has given me kudos and comments... so thank you. <3 I hope you all are glad to have shared this adventure with me as much as I do with you. It's been an honour.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you fuckers will end up liking this because I have been planning this for a long time. I'm tired. When I'm tired. I'm a fucking bitch. I literally hate everyone and everything when I'm tired. Like. Fuck.
> 
> So, as mentioned in those random ass tags, I'm going to rewrite the KenmaGuchi fic and reverse the roles because I had an idea that I liked better than the original. I will still leave up the original though. Yeah. So. Look out for that!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867732) by [Bokutoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutoya/pseuds/Bokutoya)




End file.
